We've just begun
by Jaguarin
Summary: Barbara and Helena begin to know each other. Complete
1. an accident

There were many images. Helena jerked up with a gasp; a sharp pain invaded her body and she winced. She held her side, feeling her heart beating quickly... the images were confused and painful. Her disorientation made her panic. She closed her eyes; it had all happened so fast; she couldn't focus. Suddenly, she saw a flash that blinded her. She opened her eyes abruptly, noticing she was breathing fast. Her feline pupils slowly began to focus the in dark room.

She was in Barbara's room. She looked to her right and saw the redhead sleeping deeply. She was confused; she noticed her arm was in a sling. She felt disconcerted. Why was she there? Why wasn't she in her own bed? She tried to move, but another sharp pain in her abdomen washed over her and she grunted, holding her ribs. Her fingers touched a bandage there. Now she was really worried; what had happened?

The brunette slowly tried to move to the edge of the bed. When she moved her arm, she whimpered in pain.

Barbara woke up, slightly groggy, when she heard her. "Helena...?" She was worried, the girl had been unconscious for over fifteen hours. She was in a meeting at the Library when she had received a phone call from Dr. Leslie Tomkins; she had gone to the hospital immediately to prevent blood tests on the girl. She had managed it, arguing she was going to move her to a private hospital.

The girl closed her eyes and tried to not move, not wanting to feel more pain. Barbara sat up in the bed and touched her shoulder. "Easy Helena, you are all right. Lie down. You can't stand up yet."

"I hurt all over..." the girl mumbled.

"Lie down, please.." Barbara gently put her hand on Helena's back with and helped her to move lie down on the mattress slowly.

Helena couldn't protest and let the redhead move her. Never had a simple movement like that caused her so much pain. She winced holding her abdomen.

"I'm glad you're awake, but you can't stand up," Barbara said moving the pillow under her head, trying to make her more comfortable.

"What happened?"

"A car hit you..."

"A car? How?..." Helena asked, surprised.

"I guess you jumped off a building without being careful. The owner of the car said you fell from the sky."

"I did?'"

"Yes, what were you thinking?" Barbara raised her brow and covered her with the blankets. Helena felt the softness of it over her hurt body.

"I was taking a shortcut..." the brunette said quietly.

"Shortcut?"

"I wanted to get here fast because it was going to rain."

"Do you hurt?"

"Yes... my arm is throbbing..." Helena said.

Barbara turned on the lamp and took a pill off her night table and a glass of water. "Easy... you have bruises over all your body." Barbara said softly. She helped the brunette to raise her head and swallow the pill. "You will feel better with this... you are lucky that it just hit you and didn't run over you."

Helena remembered; she was on a rooftop, she was taking a shortcut... And she had jumped down, yes.... she had just landed, when she heard the honk of a horn. Then everything turned black.

"You know, you can't jump like that." Barbara put the glass back on the night table.

"Sorry..." The brunette winced in pain, feeling tears in her eyes.

Barbara noticed it and brushed her hair gently and took her good hand. "Don't worry..."

"I feel bad." The girl looked at her with deep blue eyes.

"Hey easy, don't cry," Barbara wiped one of her tears with her finger. "I know you are scared, but don't worry. Calm down... Try to sleep now."

Helena closed her eyes, comforted by her touch.

"Are you comfortable?" the red head asked, with a slight smile. She knew she was scared.

Helena nodded.

The red turned off the lamp and laid back down on her pillow keeping an eye on the young girl until she noticed she was asleep again. After that, she closed her eyes. It had been a very intense day. She had been extremely worried that someone would discover who Helena really was. She rubbed her shoulders with her hands and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and gave in to the fatigue.

* * *

Helena woke up late the next morning. She thought it all had been a bad dream until she tried to move and her body protested. Damn. That car had really hit her. That had been a stupid accident. She looked around. Barbara was gone. Probably to work.

Using her good arm, she moved and slowly sat up, resting her back on the headboard. She noticed a note and a glass of water next to some pills on the night table: "Take this. You will feel better. B." Helena picked up the glass, swallowed the pills and rested her back again on the headboard. She looked at her arm. The idea of using a sling was not pleasant. This was going to be a boring day is she had to sit still on the bed the whole time. She knew she was in a safe place but she couldn't avoid feeling scared. She never...

"Morning." Barbara cut her thoughts opening the door, she had a tray with breakfast in her hands.

"Oh...Morning." The girl was surprised to see her "I thought you were working."

"Later... but I wanted to give you your breakfast first. I made pancakes." The red head put a small bed table over the girl's legs and the tray of food on it. "How do you feel?"

"Much better, thanks," Helena said.

"May I ask you to not take 'short cuts' again?" Barbara asked looking into her eyes.

"Sorry... I wanted to get here fast... it was going to rain."

"Better to be wet than have accidents like this one, don't you think?"

"Yes... " Helena avoided her gaze.

Barbara moved a chair and sat next to her crossing the fingers of her hands. "Well, when your mother finds out; she is going to be really angry with me and with you. We can think of something later. Now eat your breakfast."

"Maybe I'll be okay before she comes back." The young woman was nice and she was embarrassed to cause trouble for her.

"Forget it. What were you doing jumping from rooftops? Your mother has told you not to use your skills outside, it's dangerous." Barbara tried to not sound annoyed. She was just a kid. Selina had come back to New Gotham just a year ago. She had to take an emergency trip to sign some papers to sell her apartment in France and she needed to leave Helena in New Gotham.

The ex-thief had asked her to take care of her daughter. She had refused, she couldn't take care of the kid; she worked as Gotham Library's Head Librarian and at night as Batgirl, but Selina had insisted, she was in a hurry, Selina didn't trust anyone else. She had accepted because Helena was half-meta and she didn't have control of her abilities, like her cat pupils. She would scare normal people and be in trouble.

"Do you think mom will be annoyed?"

Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"I guess..." Helena mumbled.

"Well, I think we can survive her." Barbara noticed the kid was staring at her food in silence. Maybe she had done something to upset the child. "Is something wrong Helena?"

Helena raised her head and looked her with her big blue eyes. "Uh..." she raised her fork "Could you help me? I can't use the knife."

Barbara remembered she had her arm in a sling. "Oh... sorry," she said, taking the knife and the fork. "Let me help you."

She had never taken care of a child and she didn't know exactly what to do. Helena's presence made her world difficult; and now she needed to take time to take care of her: food, school, homework and to manage her own secret activities. Maybe that was the most difficult part. She needed to do it, without Helena knowing what she was doing.

Helena observed her in silence. The change of country had been a bit difficult. She felt strange in a place that wasn't her home. The culture in that country was very different from France. She just had obeyed her mother. She had taken her to Barbara's apartment when she had to make the quick trip. She had known Barbara for a year, since they had arrived from France. Barbara was at her home sometimes for lunch or dinner. She had been nice enough to her, but usually she and her mother would talk about adult things and sometimes her mother sent her to watch TV while they talked.

She felt strange with Barbara; she never had been far from her mother. She missed her; Selina never let her stay with anyone; not even at her friends' to sleep, they could only stay at her home. She didn't trust anyone and it was the first time that she had ever left her alone.

"Ready." Barbara gave her the fork.

Helena took a piece of pancake, it tasted like cardboard, but she needed to be nice and polite.

"Is it good?" Barbara asked.

"Yes...How old are you Barbara?"

"Twenty two..."

The girl looked at her suspiciously chewing her pancake.

"What?"

"You are too young..."

"Is that a problem?"

"... You are too young. My math teacher is older than you and my mom doesn't trust her." Helena cooked her head.

Barbara was offended. "I may be young, but I'm an adult and I work as a Gotham Library's Head Librarian."

"Ahhh...." Helena had her eyes locked on her. "What is that?"

"I'm the head of that marvelous place. I take care of the books, and keep them in good condition; I look for new material and make sure the place runs smoothly."

Helena thought there could not be a more boring job than to work with books. "That doesn't make up for you only being twenty two..." she pointed out.

"You ask so many questions to be just ten."

"Eleven."

"Same thing. I was a very advanced student and I finished school quickly. Now finish your breakfast, then rest a bit more. I'll be working at the living room. Here is the TV remote."

"Do you have cable?"

Barbara hesitated a moment, she didn't watch much television. "I don't think so."

"Cartoons are on cable. Do you have movies?"

"Uhhh... no... Do you like read?"

Helena frowned.

"Okay, okay," Barbara sighed. "Stay here and I'll bring you some videos from the video store. It's two blocks from here."

The girl's face shone. "Great!"

The red head walked out of the room. Luckily, Leslie Tomkins, a doctor that knew all the secrets about herself and Bruce, was their doctor, and was working at the hospital when the driver of the car took Helena there; Leslie was Helena's doctor too. She had recommended her to Selina because Tomkins was professional and was familiar with meta humans. Helena had a card on her pocket with her phone number and Barbara had called her.

Barbara leaned her back against the door frame taking a deep breath. It was going to be a long week. Selina was going to be pissed when she found out that her little girl had been hit by a car.


	2. Recovering

In the middle of a dark alley the man felt a foot over his throat. He put his hands on it trying to remove, but a hit from a whip made him grunt. The tall woman over him smirked under her strange cowl...

Was she a Cat?

A savage cat. She had hit him roughly with her whip and had marked his face. She kneeled over him, caressing his cheek with the tip of her whip.

"Well honey..." she purred, "are you going to talk or not?"

"Who are you?" the man asked.

She pressed her foot against his throat. "I asked first. Where is Lussac?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can be persuasive." She smiled and licked the whip. "Want to try it?"

"Wait... wait... We can talk."

"Good. I like good boys. The exposition at the Louvre museum, Rodsmand's Private Collection. Who can sell me the plans for it? First floor... Richeliu... The important pieces are a bracelet, which has a cluster of clear gems in the center, and a ring."

"John, John Lioness, you can find him at the north of the city. He always goes to a bar called "Le Maison Bleu."

"Excellent..." she released him and moved back. "Good boy. Now go."

The man nodded and ran away scared. She took her whip and put it against her shoulder thinking in silence a few seconds. Mmm, she stretched her arms, she needed a good drink, going to that bar would be a good idea..

Helena looked through the window. She was clinging to her bedtime companion, a stuffed animal, a cat named "Jaçques". It was raining; she had been in that big apartment almost all day. Now she felt much better-- she knew she could jump easily up or down, and she liked how it felt. She had been enjoying herself so much as she ran and jumped between the shorter buildings that she didn't realize the next building was too far away until she had already jumped. Luckily, she healed quickly and maybe her mother wouldn't be angry with her. She had warned her so many times about being careful with her meta-abilities.

Her mother was tall and elegant, she was lovely with her and always keep an eye on her, her schoolwork, what she needed, and how she felt. She usually took her on weekend trips; she liked being with her, she was always fun and she could talk with her about anything. She usually talked with her, never scolded her unless she had done something really bad, like use her meta-abilities in front of people.

Helena saw the cars down on the street. She remembered when her mother had told her she was going to have to stay with Barbara a few days, she didn't have any other options or Helena would have protested. If her mother trusted the woman, well, it must be because she was a good person; her mother usually didn't have many friends, only Barbara and a man. Sometimes she went out with him, Bruce Wayne. But she had seen him only two times. Selina didn't like taking him to her home.

_She was sitting ont her mattress watching her mother pack her suitcase on her bed. "You must stay with Barbara a few days," Selina said, opening the closet. _

"_Why?" the kid asked curiously. Her mother never used to let her stay with any one. She didn't like it, and now, suddenly, she wanted Helena to stay with a friend of hers._

"_I need to go to Paris to sell our apartment."_

"_Why I can't go?"_

"_This is a business trip and I need to work." Selina picked up some clothes._

"_But you always take me with you, you say you don't like leaving me with other people."_

"_I know, but not this time, it's a fast trip and you have classes. Do you like this?" Selina showed her a piny dress._

"_I hate that dress," Helena grumbled. "No way."_

"_Well, I tried, let me guess, your short pants and jeans right?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Dear, you need learn to dress with class." Selina raised her brow. "Go get your underwear."_

"_My clothes are cool." The kid stood up and went to look for them. _

"_Yes, but you must start to try with dresses."_

_"**Mom...Do you think I'm going to be okay with Barbara? I've never been with her. **_

"_You know her, come on." Selina took some of Helena's pants of from the closet and put them in the suitcase._

"_Yes, but... I'll feel strange."_

"_She is my friend, I trust her, and she's a good person, intelligent, smart; there's only one problem, really._

"_Which is?"_

"_She is a terrible cook." The blonde woman winked at her. She ruffled brunette hair with her hand. "Don't worry honey, I'll be back soon. Now... what else do you need?"_

"_Shoes..."_

Helena felt sad; she knew Barbara just a little; she was nice; but the few hours that she was at her apartment, she was always busy with her things. It seemed she had a lot of work because she spent hours reading, writing or talking on the phone. Her mother had never left her alone so much; she missed her mom; she hoped she would be back soon; she missed her home, too.

She heard the door opening, it was Barbara. She smiled, finally she had arrived; she was hungry and was waiting for her because she didn't like to eat alone. She put Jaçques to the side and jumped down off the couch to run toward the door. The red head walked in with a lot of papers on her hands.

"Hi Barbara, can I help you?" she asked.

"Sure... how is your arm?" the redhead gave her some papers that the kid took with her good arm..

"Hurts a bit..."

"Do you take your pills?" Barbara walked toward the table.

"Yes." Helena put the papers on the table.

"Let me see you." Barbara sat on a chair and examined her arm. She touched it while Helena watched her in silence. Finally, Barbara smiled and stood up patting her back. "It's not bad... healing, don't worry, you will be okay in two days. How was today?"

"Boring, nothing to do." The child followed her.

"Did you call your friends and ask for your homework?" The red head went to the kitchen and took a package from the freezer.

"Yes, I did it, wanna see it?" Helena continued to follow her.

"Not now, I have things to do, when I get back. Leave it on the table." She was in a hurry, she needed to finish some reports and she had heard that the gang that she was following was going to attack that night.

"Are you going to leave again?"

"Yes, I need to work." The red head walked out of the kitchen.

"At night?" She raised her brow.

"Yes, it's an important meeting." She put the frozen food inside the microwave.

Helena sighed and began to set the table for two.

Barbara thought in silence a few seconds, she turned to look at the child. "Hel, no, just you."

"Just me? Why?" she asked softly.

"I told you. I need to go out now." The ringing of the microwave indicated to Barbara that the food was ready, she opened the door of it and put the meal on a plate.

"But..." Helena gazed at her with out knowing what to do, her mother always checked her homework before going to sleep and she always ate dinner with her.

"I'll leave this here for you. Wash your dishes when you finish, I have to go now." She put the plate on the table. "Bye, go to bed early." She kissed her forehead and walked outside.

Helena watched her go and stood up from the table. When she heard the door closing she looked at her food. A great end to a boring day; she opened the fridge and put her plate inside. She didn't like roast beef. She took out a big carton of ice cream. Well, if Barbara wasn't there, she could enjoy it. She found a spoon and put a big scoop in her mouth. That was good, she walked toward the bedroom to turn on the television.

Barbara removed her cowl. Her entire back hurt. She had faced some criminals and one of those guys had hit her roughly. She took off her costume carefully and sighed when she saw her jeans. Her whole body hurt; but she needed to change. Helena was sleeping in her room and she couldn't open the secret entrance, so she needed to walk on the street to go to her apartment.

She walked in slowly, trying not to make any noise. She opened her bedroom door. Helena was asleep. She went to her bathroom and turned on the warm water. She had lied to the girl, telling her that she needed go to an emergency meeting; it was the only way to excuse her exit at eight pm.

She removed all her clothes and examined her body; she had some bruises. Nothing serious. She stepped inside the shower and put her hands over the wall. The hot water running on her back felt wonderful and she lowered her head. She remained still for long minutes, just feeling the warm liquid caressing her back. The problem was that she had a meeting again, early the next morning, she barely had a few hours to rest.

After finishing her bath, she looked at her face on the mirror. A big bruise was appearing on her cheek. "Damn..." she mumbled. She put some ointment on her bruises and went to her bed where Helena was sleeping deeply. She looked at the night table and saw the big carton of ice cream.

"Oh Helena..." she grumbled in a low voice. She picked it up, it was almost empty. The next day she would have a serious talk with the kid, but it would wait until tomorrow. She fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow of her soft mattress.

A few minutes later she felt a light weight on her back. She turned and saw Helena crossed in the middle of the bed hugging her waist. She took her by her shoulders and moved her to her place covering her with the blankets. She turned and rested her head again on her pillow. She had almost fallen asleep when an arm moved around her neck. She rolled her eyes and sighed. She moved it carefully off of her neck and turned to put it under the blankets.

Something like a bone on her back woke her up a half hour later. Helena had buried her head on her lower back. She raised her head sleepily and saw "Jaçques" on top of her. She pushed it. She sighed, Helena moved as if she had fleas. She sat up again and moved her gently to her pillow.

"Mmm?" the girl mumbled and sleepily opened her eyes.

The moon light through the window let Barbara see her feline eyes for the first time. Selina had told her about it but she had never seen it. It was strange... and cute. "Shhh... it's okay... shhh..." She brushed her hair slowly until the girl returned to her dreams.

The redhead took a deep breath and lied down again, staring at the ceiling. She wondered how Selina could manage a child. She always had been a woman that loved her freedom, the night, like her. And she had given it all up for her baby. It was admirable. Maybe she could never do anything like that. Being a crimefighter was her life.

Helena snuggling aginst her, cutting her thoughts. She felt the kid wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Helena... why don't take your cat and hug him?" she mumbled and began to analyze how she she got into this mess. "Yes, I remember," she said to herself "I was trying to be a good friend." She understood was useless to try to keep the girl quiet. She had read that children move alot at night in their beds. So, the best thing was to try to sleep; she felt so tired.

A strange and light vibration on her stomach grabbed her attention. What the hell was that? She wasn't hungry. But... that wasn't her.

She raised her head and looked down. Helena had her head over her stomach, sleeping deeply. She looked her strangely. She was... purring? It couldn't be! She was a child with the meta abilities of a feline but not a damn cat... or not? She touched her back with her hand.

A purr.

A purr?

Oh damn! She was purring! She closed her eyes and let her head fell back. How could she sleep with that sound and the vibrations? They were light but... she was used to sleeping alone, surrounded by silence and peace. Her bed only for her.

Silence.

Peace.

Something far from her that night. She looked at her watch, three o'clock in the morning.

It was going to be a long week.

She threw her mask on the mattress and walked toward the window. It had been a long night. It was back breaking. She sighed and looked at her watch. Too early for her and too late to call her kid.

She had never left her alone before. They always had been together. She was her kitten, her lovely kitten, her life, her soul. She had brought a light to the darkness in her life. Her smile, her innocence. Every time she smiled at her, she knew she had made the right choice. Her daughter was special; she was half-meta and she was Batman's daughter.

It was ironic, the good boy and the bad girl as a couple, How could she be involved with him? She laughed to herself holding her arms and looking at the city of light through the window of her apartment. He was handsome, brilliant... Good body. But both were difficult. Their temperaments were strong. She had kept the secret from him that she was her daughter. She was afraid. It would be dangerous for the child if people knew either secret. She was hiding it from everyone, including Barbara. She grimaced. She didn't want to hide it from Barbara, probably the one person she could trust with the secret. But she wasn't sure if she should talk about it yet or not.

She wanted a normal life for Helena; for that reason she had resigned from her past life, but it seemed her past had followed her. Thank god Barbara had agreed to take care of Helena for a few days. She had lied to her, saying she was going to sell her apartment. True, it was mostly because she had practically pestered the poor young woman to death. Selina laughed inwardly, she was quite sure Barbara had her hands full....

She hoped Helena was alright...


	3. Look at me

Helena yawned. She looked at the other side of the bed. Barbara had gone? She hadn't heard her when she arrived last night. No, she wouldn't go without telling her bye. She stood up, running and looked for her. She sighed with relief when she saw Barbara eating her breakfast in the kitchen. The redhead smiled at her.

"Hey, Helena. Want breakfast?"

"Yes..." Helena frowned and looked at her, cocking her head.

"Something wrong?" Barbara stood up to give her some scrambled eggs.

"Your cheek is purple..." the girl said.

Barbara had tried to cover it with make up, unsuccessfully. Her brain worked quickly, searching for a good answer. "Yesterday, I fell and hit with the corner of the table in the living room, it was dark and I didn't turn on the lights."

"Oh..."

"Come on. Sit down." Barbara said to her, putting the plate on the table.

The kid obeyed and took a fork.

"And... tell me... how was the ice cream?" the red head asked.

Helena raised her eyebrows. Uh oh! She had forgotten to hide it. She was in trouble. "I just ate a bit," she mumbled.

"A bit?." She bent forward, getting down to Helena's eye level. "You finished the gallon. It was half full."

"Are you sure?" Helena opened her eyes wide.

"I'm sure." The red head crossed her arms.

"Maybe it melted," she said innocently.

Barbara shook her head. "It did not melt."

Helena tried to think of another excuse. "Are you sure it was half full? I don't remember. I can't eat that much ice cream. My stomach is small."

"Small? So, you must have a tapeworm and its entire family living in there." Barbara smiled.

"I don't have worms!" Helena didn't like that idea. "I take a bath everyday!"

"It's not about whether you bathe everyday or not." Barbara was amused. "The worms are introduced into your body by various means-- dirt, uncooked food, contact with an infected person, pets..."

"Jaçques??"

"No, no, worms are intestinal parasites that have different breeding cycles and depend on the human host in order to live and reproduce. The systems of the body affected are the stomach, intestinal tract, bowels, and lungs."

Helena didn't understand a word the redhead said, but she protested again. "I don't have worms!"

"You don't have them. It was just a figure of speech, because you have a very good appetite and I'm amazed, you eat very well."

"I don't have worms?" Helena asked, worriedly.

"No, you don't have them." Barbara laughed and brushed her hair "I was joking, sorry. But to be sure you don't have worms, no more ice cream this week and no more candy before you finish your meals, right?"

Helena sighed with relief.

Barbara raised the newspaper and continued reading it. Helena watched her. She was curious about that young woman. Why did her mother trust her? Her mom was very special. Must be a good reason.

"Are you like us?" Helena finally broke the silence.

"Sorry?" Barbara asked, raising her eyes.

"Are you meta?"

Barbara smiled. "No, no... I'm a regular woman."

Helena looked her strangely.

"What?" the red head asked.

"I thought you were meta..."

"No, I'm not... Eat your breakfast Helena..."

Helena kept her gaze fixed on the redhead.

"Something is wrong?"

Helena kept silent a few seconds, Selina had told her that normal people couldn't know that she was meta because they wouldn't understand that. Barbara was a normal human being and she knew she was meta. She frowned; she didn't understand why. "You are human."

"Two legs, two arms and two eyes, yes, I am... Is that bad?"

"But you know that I'm meta."

Barbara smiled and touched her cheek with her hand. "Metahumans are just people, a lot of people with abilities beyond what we think of as human. No two metahumans have the same gifts. Don't ask me where their powers come from, no one knows. But normal people usually don't understand it because they don't have those skills. And people are usually scared and afraid about things that they don't understand. I've known your mother a long time; don't worry, I know she is meta and that doesn't scares me. You are as normal as anyone."

"How do you know her?" Helena asked, chewing a piece of toast.

"Long story. Some day she will tell you. Some day you will understand, it's complicated." Barbara avoided the point. She moved back. But Helena kept her eyes on her. After a few seconds Barbara sighed and crossed her arms. "And now?"

"I don't understand, why did mom leave me with you?... A human."

"May I remind you that you are half human too?" she raised her brow.

"I know, but mom never let anybody take care of me, she always said: she is too human or she is too young or too old. You are too young and very human. I don't understand."

"I'm the coolest person that you ever will know." Barbara said to her, standing up. "Now be good, I need to go to work now."

"When are you going to comeback?" Helena asked sadly, disappointed.

"Mid-day, don't worry. I bought more ice cream, but don't eat it until I get back."

"Did you check my homework?"

"When I come back, I will...don't worry you don't go to school until Monday."

"Alright." Helena lowered her head feeling disgusted. It was going to be another long, boring day.

* * *

The kid watched movies all morning and then fell asleep. She heard Barbara arrive early, almost at one o'clock but it was only because she needed to work without be interrupted. She sat at the table and made some phone calls. Helena needed to finish reading a book, so she sat in the living room and began to read, at least she didn't feel alone.

"I said no." Barbara almost yelled, sitting at the table with her phone in her hand. "That is wrong. Look, I'm going to vote against that. So I need a good speech.... Yes... Let me think on that one and I'll send you something by fax." The redhead wrote notes on some papers on the table. "Tell me which ones... no... why I do I have to agree?... We need to talk with Patterson... contact him... I'm waiting here...." The phone cell sounded. "A second, Candy... Gordon speaking... Yes? Frank? Yes... I can help you... maybe we can have a meeting... sure."

Helena raised her eyes and looked at her; it was impossible concentrate with her talking, talking and talking. Barbara turned her head and smiled at her and continued to talk. A strange smell caught the brunette's attention. She raised her nose, something was burning.

"Barbara..." Helena said.

The redhead didn't pay attention to her. "Frank, may I call you later?... yes... thanks..." she hung up her cell phone and picked up the regular phone again. "Where is Patterson, Candy?"

"Barbara..." Helena mumbled.

The young woman waved her hand and making a sign for her to wait a second. "Patterson, you can't do that!"

Helena hesitated, it wasn't her home and she didn't want to touch anything; but the smell was getting stronger. She stood up and walked inside the kitchen. A pot was smoking over the stove. Seemed the water had finished. She scratched her head. Why did her mother let Barbara take her when she could barely take care of her own life?

The other point was that she was not meta. Why did her mother trust some one that was not meta? She turned off the fire and looked in the pot, the beef was black. Perhaps that was good. Barbara was not a good cook; the waffles and the meal yesterday had been awful.

She opened the fridge, it was empty. She gazed at Barbara, who kept discussing things phone. She checked her pockets. Her mother had given her some money.

"Yes.... That sounds. better." Barbara sighed, after haven discussed the subject for over an hour. She heard the door bell ringing but she didn't pay attention to it. "Tell him I want to see him... tomorrow at eleven will be okay? Yes... Thanks. We can discuss this and develop a plan... Sure... how?... Explain that to me slowly... I see..."

Helena put some plates on the table and two glasses. Barbara thought that was a nice thing for her to do. "Yes... I agree with that. It will be the best... I love it!" Finally, Helena put a big pizza box on the table.

Barbara opened her eyes wide. "Yes, Patterson... Patterson, wait a second." She covered the speaker with her hand. "Helena, what's that? The meal is at the kitchen... I..." Suddenly, she remembered the food on the stove "Damn!... Patterson, I'll call you later... bye.." She hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen while Helena sat at the table and put a napkin over her lap.

"Shit!" She heard the redhead growl from the kitchen and then the sound of clanging dishes.

Barbara walked out of the kitchen angrily. She looked at the table. Helena watched her in silence, she had put a slice on Barbara's plate and one on her own. She was waiting for her.

"How...?" the red head muttered, looking at her. Having Helena there had broken her routine and she didn't know how to manage it. She tried to remain calm. "Why you didn't tell me?"

"I tried but you were busy on the phone. The fridge was empty and you have so much work..."

"Pizza?" Barbara blinked.

"I figured you wouldn't have time to go out and buy food."

Barbara didn't know what to say. That had been a nice touch and she had saved the day. "Where did you find the phone number?"

"Fridge door."

Barbara sat next to her. "Thanks so much... Oh sorry, Helena; I'll give you the money for this pizza okay? This work makes me nuts. Listen, Helena, I need to go out for a few hours. Will you be okay?"

"Yes..." she bit a slice of pizza.

"I'll give you my phone number, call me if you need anything. Alright?"

"Okay." Helena couldn't protest. It was Barbara's home and she was just a guest, but she would like to talk more with her. She felt Barbara wasn't paying much attention to her.

* * *

Selina arrived at her apartment. She got the plans of the Museum. She put them on the table and examined them. The alarms and sensors were visible. Seemed a bit complicated. She took her hand to her chin. She needed to be fast and smart.

The phone rand and took her from her thoughts. She picked it up.

"Yes?... I have the plans. I told you I would get them. If you gave them to me, they would suspect..." She looked through the window "I want this over... I want this to be the last time.... Don't call me here again. Better if I call you better.... Yeah, right... bye..."

Selina lowered her head. She would do it, but she was worried. Helena was the first thought that occupied her mind. Helena deserved the best, she knew she could give her everything, for that reason she needed to do this. She looked at portrait of her and her little child on the night table. She smiled.

* * *

Nine o'clock and Barbara hadn't arrived yet...again. It was so boring being there alone. Helena turned off the television and yawned. She crossed her hands and looked around the room. It was nice, but, cold; she felt it was cold. Barbara seemed to be the master of the order. Everythign was in its place, every detail, every book, all the furniture. Too perfect, too boring...

Maybe her house wasn't that neat but she felt warm there. Her mom always had time to talk and be with her. She looked at the table with her notebooks on it. Barbara didn't have time to check her homework either.

They were in order, perfect order, on the table. She opened the notebooks and left them there, maybe Barbara would look at it if she saw it messy.

The ringing of phone filled the place. She ran toward it, maybe was her mother.

"Mom?" she said, hopefully.

::No, Barbara... How do you feel, Hel?::.

The girl was disappointed and made a face. "My arm hurts..." She knew she was lying, but she wanted to talk with someone; she didn't like being alone.

::Take a pill off my night table. Just one and you will feel better.::

"I made a drawing today..." Helena tried to talk with her.

"Oh, good..." Barbara responded distractedly. "Listen, Helena, I'm in an important meeting. I'll be home late. There is food in the fridge, eat your dinner and don't wait for me. OK?"

"Okay..." Helena heard the click of the phone. She put it on the table and went to the bedroom. She wasn't very hungry.


	4. Im here

After having a nasty fight with some thieves in the street and stopping a bank robbery, Barbara arrived at her home. She entered her room and was surprised to see Helena sitting on the bed; she was clinging to Jaçques.  
  
"Hey... sorry," the red head said moving to the bed and turning on the light on the night table. "I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"My arm hurts," the girl said.  
  
She sat and touched her arm lightly. "Where does it hurt?"  
  
"Here..." She pointed to her shoulder.  
  
"Here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Barbara moved her hand down and pressed lightly. "Does it hurt here?"  
  
"Yes..." Helena said with a soft voice.  
  
"And here?" she moved her fingers to her elbow.  
  
"Yes." Helena nodded.  
  
Barbara looked at her suspiciously. She touched her hand. "And here?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She was lying. Barbara took a deep breath. "Helena, your arm doesn't hurt you."  
  
"Yes. It hurts."  
  
"Helena, it can't hurt everywhere. Your hand doesn't hurt. Your elbow was the one that was sprained, but now it's perfectly well." Barbara said, trying to not get exasperated.  
  
"It does, it hurts." The brunette watched her, holding her arm with her other hand.  
  
"Ok, well, you took your pain pills at nine, right?" Barbara didn't know what to do; she liked the girl, but she had never dealt with kids.  
  
"Yes... but it still hurts."  
  
"It's not time for more, so what can I do to make it feel better, then?"  
  
"I dunno..."  
  
"Well, I can't help you unless you talk to me." She saw tears forming in the kid's eyes. She felt touched. "Oh no, no, Helena, not now!"  
  
Helena couldn't avoid it and started to cry.  
  
"Don't cry." Barbara lifted her chin and said her softly:"What's wrong?"  
  
"I want my mom," she sobbed.  
  
Great! Barbara thought, now she had to figure out what to do. Why hadn't Selina left her a guide book on how manage a her?

"Hey, Helena, easy, calm down. Your mom will be here on Monday. What's wrong?"  
  
"I miss her..." she sobbed. "She never leaves me alone. She loves me..."  
  
"I love you too..." Barbara said with a soft voice.  
  
"No, you left me alone." Helena lowered her head and hugged her soft cat.  
  
Barbara felt bad. "I didn't leave you..." she stopped. Helena was right; she had left her alone all day, but how was she supposed to know that a kid needed so much attention?  
  
"I want to go home," the brunette said softly. "I want my bed."  
  
Barbara held her against her chest and kissed her head, brushing her long hair. "I'm sorry, Helena, I was so busy... Oh, it's my fault."

This was the most difficult situation she had ever been in. She was not good with children, and for that reason she didn't want to take care of anyone. But now, she didn't any other options. Barbara moved her head back a few inches and looked at her. "Hey, don't cry, Jaçques will be annoyed. Cats don't like water."  
  
Helena looked at her pet and broke Barbara's hug to clean its head with the blanket. She was still sobbing.  
  
"I'll promise you something." Barbara leaned toward her. "Wwe can go to the Gotham Park this weekend, when you feel better." She saw her wet face and took a Kleenex from her night table and dried her cheeks.  
  
Helena gazed up at her with her moist eyes. "The new park? I've never been there."  
  
"Me either." She folded the Kleenex and dried her eyes. "So it will be fun for both of us."  
  
"Mom always cleans my face with a wet cloth..." Helena said to her, referring to the Kleenex.  
  
"What..?" Barbara looked at the Kleenex. "Well.. this works well."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yes, we can go when your arm doesn't hurt you."  
  
"It's better, look." She raised it and suddenly a sharp pain made her move it back. "Ouch..."  
  
"Oh yes... I see, you're right. Look, you, Jaçques and I can go there when your arm is better." She caressed her hair with her fingers.  
  
"Yes?" The girls eye's shone.  
  
"Yes. Now, go and wash your face and let's go to sleep, it's late. Right?"  
  
The kid nodded. Barbara smiled, watching her run to the bathroom. She let herself lie down on the mattress. She was all aching over, felt exhausted and now she was the babysitter of a child that needed attention; the girl had a point, Selina never left her alone. She overprotected her; she was afraid that someone would hurt her and, this being the first time far from her mom, it was natural that she felt confused and scared.  
  
What a mess!  
  
Big mess.  
  
She covered her eyes with her hand.

* * *

Selina was inside the Louvre Museum. Her elegant figure caught the attention of men. She was tall, thin and had a special attractiveness, something enigmatic, mysterious and sensual. She had used her charm to trap men and use them for her own purposes. It was easy.  
  
She was admiring, as many visitors, the jewelery collection. She felt the gazes of people on her and, in some ways, it pleased her. Female vanity.  
  
The pieces behind the glasses were beautiful, really. She seemed to be interested looking at it, but the truth was that she was keeping an eye on the guards, security cameras and alarms, that were visible. Her beautiful blue eyes were like a camera that registered every place and every movement. She was one of the best thieves in the world and was a title that she had earned by working hard.  
  
She walked toward the main pieces, the bracelet and the ring.  
  
"Wow," she exhaled and looked at it, stunned. They were more spectacular than in the pictures from the tourist guide. That bracelet would look beautiful on her wrist. She lifted her brow and smiled. Yes. It was a masterpiece from the XIX century made for the Tiffany house of Russia, the same famous jeweler that had done the most beautiful jobs for Czar Nikolaus II.  
  
"Madam?" A male voice was at her back. She smiled.  
  
"Lussac, have you been looking for me?" she asked without moving her eyes off the pieces.  
  
"Me? Who told you that?"  
  
"People talk. Why are you so interested in a retired burglar?"  
  
"Some people told me you were in America." Lussac told her.  
  
"Glad those people don't know where I really am." She turned to look at him with a sexy smile. She found a tall man in his 50's. Blonde and really handsome. "Your investigators were wrong. I was traveling around the world. The last year in Monaco. You know, it's the best place to find diamonds, jewels and millionaires."  
  
"Stealing?"  
  
"Enjoying... my money..."  
  
"May I invite you to have a drink?" Lussac asked.  
  
"No... I need to go... I just came here waiting to find you and give you a message." Selina smirked, cocking her head.  
  
"Message?"  
  
"Don't try to piss me off Lussac, you don't know me."  
  
"Uhh... Should I be scared?" Lussac laughed lightly.  
  
"Yes. Because I don't like it when people piss me off. Bye honey." She walked toward the exit.  
  
"Selina, your head is mine; it's just matter of time... today or tomorrow, but it's mine." He turned to watch her.  
  
She stopped and turned her head smiling. "I don't think so. Keep an eye on your ass. I'll be looking for you."

* * *

Barbara picked up some papers in her office. She had lost a work day by taking care of Helena when the car had hit her and she had been working late the last few days, trying to organize and finish her job on time and finally she had finished. In some way, she felt disoriented with Helena at home; she needed to alter her usual routine. She liked kids, but she didn't know how to manage them. She could easily find clues inside a criminal mind, but in children that was almost impossible for her.  
  
She looked her watch. It was early. Perfect time to try to find the Drug Gang that she had been following for the past three moths. She put her bag over her shoulder and walked out.

* * *

Selina crouched over a building next to the Louvre Museum. She observed the movements in it. It was going to be complicated to try to enter by the rooftop. She took a breath; the other option and the most secure would be underground.  
  
The guards movements weren't a problem, they moved the same way every nights. Maybe she had been inactive for too long.  
  
"Problems?" a voice asked from behind her back.  
  
She smirked. "You move like a cat."  
  
"I have a good teacher." He smiled.  
  
"Yes, you do." She turned and crossed her arms. He was handsome, really handsome. And she looked charming in her long brown coat.  
  
"Want some help?" he said, looking down at the museum.  
  
"No, it's better if I go on my own. I don't want him to know that someone is helping me." She stretched her arms. "And it's good to see if my abilities are the same. I haven't worked in almost twelve years.  
  
"Oh I see... so it's a self-test too?"  
  
She walked toward him and moved her face a few inches from him. She caressed his cheek with her index finger and purred seductively: "Of course, and this wouldn't be exciting if I accepted help from others."  
  
The man laughed. "You'll never change."  
  
"Michael, you love my style." Selina smiled stepping back.  
  
"Yes, I love it."  
  
"Lussac knows that you want those jewels."  
  
"I know, I know, but don't worry."  
  
"May I invite you to have a drink?" He asked.  
  
"It's not good if people see us together, maybe when I finish this job... and besides, I'm hungry, lunch time, " she said.  
  
"Is a promise?"  
  
She winked and walked toward the stairway. She liked him. Smiling, she took a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. He turned his head to see the museum; beautiful, really beautiful. 


	5. I want go home

This fic it's suppoused happened before Selina was killed. When Barbara and Helena began to know each other. Sorry I posted by mistake another chap intead 4. now is fixed.

* * *

Barbara opened the door. It had been a difficult night. It was hard, but she had finally trapped that damn gang that had been selling drugs to kids at schools. She wanted a warm bath and to sleep all day. She rubbed her head with her hand and closed the door, throwing the keys on a table next to the entrance and her bag on a chair. Luckily, it was Saturday.  
  
She heard the television on, that was strange. Helena couldn't be awake. She went to the living room and froze. Helena was asleep on the couch. On the table was a bowl full of popcorn, a plate with sandwiches and some other snacks. She closed her eyes and let her back rest against the wall. She had promised to spend Friday night watching a movie. Oh damn... She covered her face with her hand, feeling like an ass. She had forgotten that and the girl had been waiting for her, until who knows what hour.  
  
Suddenly, her pager vibrated on her waist. An emergency, a robbery inside a department store. She sighed, she needed to go, but first she needed take Helena to her bed. She took a deep breath and walked toward the girl, kneeling next to her.  
  
"Hel... let's go to bed. It's late. Hel..."  
  
The girl rubbed her eyes and woke up dizzly. "What time is it?"  
  
"Five thirty, I'm sorry, I couldn't be on time. I had trouble and I..."  
  
The girl stared at her with sadness etched into her slight features.  
  
"But we can do it tonight and..." the young woman said.  
  
Helena stood up, drowsy, and taking her cat pet, she walked toward the room, stumbling.  
  
"Hel..." Barbara mumbled. She felt bad but her work was her work. She followed her to the bedroom.  
  
The kid had removed the bedspread and was settling under the blankets.  
  
Barbara stood up at the doorframe and crossed her arms. "Hel, I'm sorry, but I have work..."  
  
The child was trying to not to cry. She was proud and didn't want Barbara to see her cry. Barbara had promised be with her that night. She felt abandoned. She was sure now that Barbara didn't like her. She missed her mom; she missed her company, she felt alone and sick too; she had felt sick since the afternoon.  
  
Barbara noticed she was crying. She rolled her eyes. "Helena, don't cry! Please! You must understand! I work, I have work to do! It's not easy!! It's hard, help me make it easier!!" She didn't know what to do, her work took almost all her time and she was Batgirl, in addition. Many people needed her, she couldn't leave them alone.  
  
"You promised..." Helena said in low voice.  
  
"I know I promised, but I had a last minute problem!" Barbara raised her arms, frustrated. "I couldn't avoid it!"  
  
"You promised..."  
  
"Please help me, Hel, my life is not easy. I don't want more problems."  
  
"I do everything you say!" Helena sat on the bed looking at her with rage, tears streaming down her face. "I did my homework! I'm here all day! You are never here! You don't want me here!"  
"I never said that!"  
  
"You don't have to say it! You don't want me here!" she sobbed.  
  
"That's not true!!!" the red head said, exasperated. Her pager sounded again.  
  
"I want my mom back!! I want to go home! Take me home!" Helena shouted.  
  
"Don't yell, you know your mom is not here! Calm down!" Barbara went to her.  
  
"I miss Mom!! You are not like her."  
  
"I'm not your mom, Helena!"  
  
"I know!" the girl yelled. "I know you're not my mom! She always keeps her promises! You are not like her! You promised to come home early, not me! Why are you angry with me? I was just waiting for you!"  
  
"Helena," she massaged her temples, the pager was sounding; she didn't want to argue with her at that moment "Please, I'm sorry. I need to go again. I'll be back as soon as possible but, I promise you that when I get back, we can talk about this."  
  
The girl didn't answer and covered her face with the bedspread, crying. Barbara felt guilty, but she didn't have a choice. She felt bad for her, but people needed her. She couldn't do anything more for the girl right then. "I'll be back in one hour, Helena. I promise," she said and closed the door to the room.

* * *

Barbara changed as fast as she could in her secret place behind her apartment. She put on her mask and sat on her bike. As Batgirl, she wheeled out of her secret place. She liked to drive at high speeds on it, it was marvelous. Helena worried her, but she couldn't think about the girl, her duty was to stop criminals. She was a child, she had just thrown a tantrum, but, tomorrow, she would be fine. She turned around the corner of her building and saw a small, familiar figure walking down the sidewalk.  
  
That couldn't be... Helena? Was that Helena  
  
Damn!  
  
Helena. Walking alone with a cap on her head and carrying Jaçques. What the hell was she doing? She had an emergency and she was taking her tantrum too far. She used her leg to make a fast turn on her bike; Helena was going to cross the street. She stopped her motorcycle in front of the girl, before she stepped off the sidewalk.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going?" Batgirl asked, angrily moving the kickstand of her bike to park it.  
  
Helena opened her mouth without know what to say; she hugged Jaçques and stepped back.  
  
"You should be at home," the red head said, pissed. She bent down slightly. "Are you crazy? You should be in bed! What are you doing in the street?"  
  
Helena tried to run, but Batgirl held her by her arm. "Wait, where are you going now?" The red head noted her yellow glove and realized that she was wearing her Batgirl costume.  
  
"Shit..." she thought.  
  
"Let me go!" Helena said, frightened and pulling her arm.  
  
"Wait, I don't want to hurt you... sorry, I was rude... I'm a friend." Barbara released her.  
  
Helena stepped back. "I've never seen you before..."  
  
"Don't go, please." Barbara kneeled in front of her.  
  
Helena observed her, her senses told her in some way that the strange woman would not hurt her. She was wearing a strange costume with a cowl and a cape; all in black and yellow.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you, it's just that it's not good that children walk alone at night." She said with soft voice.  
  
"Is... that a bat?" Helena asked shyly, pointing at the image at Batgirl's chest.  
  
"Yes... I'm, I'm Batgirl... I help people."  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?"  
  
"I'm a crime fighter, I fight against bad guys."  
  
"Are you good?"  
  
"Yes... I'm good. I'm sorry if I scared you, but I saw you walking alone. It's dangerous for you to walk alone so late. You need to go back to your home."  
  
"I'm going home..." the kid whispered.  
  
"That's not true." The redhead took her hands.  
  
"Yes, I live at Jefferson Street, 233 Jefferson Street."  
  
Barbara frowned. It was Selina's address. For a few seconds, she didn't know what to say. "Why are you so far from it? Is your mother there?"  
  
Helena lowered her head and shook it.  
  
"So...?" The red head looked at her.  
  
Helena looked her eyes; she felt she was a nice person "I'm staying here." she pointed to the apartment building. "With Barbara, a friend of my mom. She works at the library, but she is always busy, she doesn't talk much with me; she never has time... She doesn't like me..."  
  
"That's not true." Barbara felt terrible bad. She had failed her again.  
  
"Yes it is, you don't know her; she is nice, but she's never home, and when she is, she is busy. I'm a nuisance for her, she has many things to do and I'm in her way... I want to go home."  
  
Batgirl shook her head. Now she felt like a big piece of garbage. She had done that... Helena felt pushed away and lonely, that was not her intention, but she had done it. She looked into the girl's eyes and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sure she didn't mean to hurt you." Barbara felt her skin warm. She moved back. "Do you feel all right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She took off one of her gloves and touched her cheek. "You have a fever."  
  
"I'm going home." Helena pushed her hand back and walked.  
  
"No, you need to come back." Batgirl stood up putting on her glove.  
  
"I'm going home."  
  
"Hey, wait." Barbara took her arm.  
  
"Let me go! I want to go home!"  
  
"It's dangerous, you home is here, for now."  
  
"No! I want to go to my home!" The brunette pulled her arm. She pushed the crime fighter and made her step back. She kept walking.  
  
Batgirl was surprised by her strength, she was a child, but she was strong. She stood up and took her hand.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"Damn, you have a fever." she wrapped her arms around her waist feeling even more guilty now. "Please, You are sick! You need to go back."  
  
"You don't understand... I'm just in her way..." the kid sobbed and struggled.  
Batgirl had a hard time keeping her still, the kid kicked in the air. She held her legs and began to walk toward the building.  
  
"Jaçques!" Helena shouted, trying to held her stuffed cat that had fallen on the ground. "I want Jaçques!"  
  
"I need to take you inside."  
  
"Jaçques! Please don't leave him there!" she cried, "Jaçques! Please!"  
  
The young woman turned and saw the cat on the floor. She put Helena down and she ran to pick up her little cat, crying.  
  
Batgirl kneeled next to her; she was touched and caressed her hair. "Let me take you inside." She asked her softly "You have fever."  
  
Helena didn't answer, she kept crying and holding her cat tightly. Batgirl hugged her, Helena buried her in her neck. She wrapped her arms protectively around Helena, like a mother would her daughter. The two share a moment. Batgirl kissed her forehead. She gently picked Helena up and took her inside the building.

Batgirl moved the blankets and put her on the mattress. Helena didn't stop crying. She removed her gloves again and touched her forehead. She was burning up.  
  
She went to the bathroom and took a thermometer, some Tylenol, and a glass of water. She felt so bad, she had been unfair with the poor kid; Helena needed attention and she had been so selfish in her own world, trying to act as if Helena wasn't there. She returned to her room and sat next to the kid.  
  
"Open your mouth," she ordered gently.  
  
After a few minutes, she checked it. It was not good, 101F, she has a fever. She gave her some Tylenol. "Take this while you wait for Barbara to come back."  
  
Helena obeyed and, when she finished, she gave her the glass. "I want my mom... She doesn't like me."  
  
Good, now she had screwed it up. She was talking to her as if she were an adult and she was just a child. And she was right, she was at home and helped her to clean the house. The only thing that she had been asking for, in silence, was company and she had denied it to her. "Give her another opportunity," Batgirl said. "Some times adults are stupid; but they learn from their mistakes. Barbara was so stupid..."  
  
"I miss mom... I want to see her."  
  
"Look, your mom will be back soon; and if she left you with Barbara, it's because she trusts her." She touched her chin gently. "If you go, she would feel sad and worried, because you'd be alone."  
  
"I am alone... Barbara is always busy and I'm in her way. She doesn't have time for me. She let me stay just because my mom asked her to."  
  
"No, that's not true." The red head took her hands. "Look, stay there, and talk with her; about how you feel, I'm sure she will understand you. I'll be here tomorrow night. If that doesn't work, I'll take you to your home."  
  
Helena's eyes shone. "Is that a promise?"  
  
"Yes. Are you going to wait for her? Promise?"  
  
The kid nodded, sobbing.  
  
"Deal." She rubbed her head.  
  
"I'm Helena."  
  
"Hi Helena, nice to meet you." She shook her hand and smiled looking at her pet. "Hey nice kitten, it's Jaçques right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hey, Jaçques," Batgirl spoke to the pet. "Keep an eye on her until Barbara returns and if she is bad with her again, tell me, and I'll come here to help you. Deal? Deal!" She smiled at the girl. "Jaçques says yes."  
  
Helena smiled, her eyes red from crying. She was very nice.  
  
Batgirl wiped her eyes with a Kleenex that was on the night table. "You look beautiful when you don't cry... Why don't you put on your pajamas?"  
  
Helena looked under her pillow for her pajamas and Batgirl helped her to change her clothes.  
  
"How did you know where Barbara had the pills? Do you know her?" the child asked.  
  
"I know many things, for that reason I'm a crime fighter." The masked woman winked at her. "People always keeps medicine in the bathroom."  
  
"True, mom does the same... Why do you wear a mask?"  
  
"Well... It's something about a secret identity. People like me, can't let other "people" knows who I am; look, I'll be outside; I'll be there until I see Barbara come back, all right?"  
  
"You can't wait until she comes back?" Helena asked with a sweet voice.  
  
"No, people can't see me," Batgirl answered touching her cheeck.  
  
"Why not? Are you meta?" the child rested her head on her pillow.  
  
"Of course not..."  
  
"So why can't people see you? You wear a mask."  
  
The red head took a deep breath; Helena was starting with her questions. "Well... I fight against many criminals, if they know who I am, they would try to hurt my family or my friends. I wear it because I'm protecting them."  
  
"And why can't Barbara see you if you are a good girl?" Helena cocked her head.  
  
"Because we don't want people to know that we exist."  
  
"We?"  
  
Oh damn, she was asking many questions and she needed to go out, change her costume and take care of her. "Some day you will understand, it's too complicated," she finally said.  
  
"Barbara says that every time I ask her to explain something to me."  
  
"Okay," Batgirl knew she was cornered, "there are people like me, that like to help other people, like you. But we don't want that them to know who we are. They would try to attack or hurt our family or us. And we don't want normal or good people to know that we exist; it's better. It's like being their guardian angels."  
  
"Guardian angels?" Helena cocked her head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You know they are helping you but you can't see them."  
  
"Yes, exactly." Barbara covered her with the blankets. "Now I need to go. Please, wait for Barbara."  
  
"Okay.."  
  
"And remember that I'll be outside keeping an eye on you, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Barbara left her there and went to her bike again; she drove it quickly to her secret garage. The thieves could wait, they attacked everyday and part of her job was helping and taking care of people. She had been blind and didn't see that giving Helena food and a home didn't mean that she had given her the most important thing: love.


	6. Comfort

She arrived as Barbara ten minutes later. She walked inside, like a storm, and went toward her bedroom. The kid was curled up in a ball whimpering softly.

"Helena?"

"I want mommy..." the child sobbed, she felt so sick.

"What happened, Hel?" She needed to lie to prevent Helena from figuring out her connection to Batgirl. "I came as fast as I could. I promised it."

"I want mommy..."

She sat next to her and touched her forehead. "Hel, you have a fever."

"I feel sick..." the child whispered again.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Helena..." Barbara said, as she hugged her lovingly and pulled her against her chest.

"I want mommy..." she cried on the redhead.

"I know, honey, but your mom is not here. Why didn't you tell me when I was here that you felt bad?"

"Because I'm a nuisance for you," the kid whispered.

"That's not true."

"You never talk to me, you are never here, you're always in a hurry." Helena raised her red eyes.

"I haven't been fair to you. I must give you more time. I'm sorry." She hugged her. "Forgive me." The redhead felt her forehead, she felt very warm. She took her temperature again... 103F.

"Hel, I need to lower your temperature."

"Why?" The kid felt dazed.

"Because you are burning up. I'll be right back." Barbara went to the bathroom, she filled a container with cold water and took it to her room. She put it on the night table and, taking some hand towels, she put one inside the container.

Helena was curled on her side trembling. "Mommy?"

Barbara covered her with the blankets. "She's not here, but don't worry." She began put a cold cloth on her forehead.

"I want mom..." Helena cried again; she felt terrible.

"I'm so stupid, forgive me. I won't leave you alone." She wiped her tears with another cold cloth.

"I feel bad..."

"I know; you will feel better soon."

The girl just closed her eyes. Barbara felt guilty, she should have taken better care of her before and she had been ignoring her; not intentionally, but she had done it.

The kid jerked, her stomach performed a slow roll.

"What now?" Barbara asked. Suddenly, she opened her eyes wide. "Not here, Helena!" She stood up her and almost carried her to the bathroom. Vomiting was never her favorite part of being sick.

Helena spun, dropped to her knees in front of the toilet, and gasped. She buried her face in the toilet, certain that she was emptying her stomach of everything she'd eaten in the last month. Barbara crouched next to her, patting her back gently, while she continued to dry-heave over the toilet.

"I don't want to throw up..." the kid sobbed. The sensation was terrible.

"Easy Hel..." Barbara rubbed her back.

"Mommy... I don't want..." she said, glancing up, before being seized by another round.

Barbara grimaced sympathetically as she heard the retching from Helena.

After a few minutes, Helena rocked back on her heels and turned her head toward Barbara, pale face still crying. The red head wet a washrag and bathed the brunette's forehead and the back of her neck. "Do you feel better?"

The answer was Helena's cry. She didn't like to throw up, she hated it, she felt sick, and her arm still hurt. Barbara hugged her, trying to get offer some comfort. "You'll feel better soon. It's okay."

When she took her back to the room, she saw the sun was coming up. She stayed with the little girl all morning, but the kid didn't seem to be getting better. The Tylenol hadn't been enough. Suddenly, she went to her phone book and looked for the phone number for Dr. Leslie Tomkins. That's good luck, she knew her, too. She went to the phone and dialed a number.

"Leslie?.... sorry to call you so early... It's Barbara, Barbara Gordon. Yes, me again... I have a problem. Helena has fever and I don't know what to do... She threw up all night... Could you please come see her?" Being a crime fighter didn't make her a specialist in sick children.

::Sure, give me a few minutes. Just be sure she drink fluids once the vomiting is over,: not too much at first, to make sure she can keep it down.::

"All right."

When Barbara hung the phone, she sighed with relief.

* * *

Leslie was a mature woman, around fifty-five. She finished checking Helena and stepped outside the room. Barbara waited at the kitchen table with two cups of coffee. She gave one cup to her.

"How is she?" Barbara asked.

"Well, Barbara." Leslie said, taking the cup of coffee "She is much better, 98F."

"Oh, I was so worried." Barbara rubbed her temples.

"It's your first time with a child, as I can see." Leslie smiled. "It's common for kids to get viruses where they vomit for eight to twelve hours and then just feel bad. Helena is strong and she has an advantage: she heals quickly." She looked at the concern apparent on Barbara's face. "I see you are having a hard time with her; fist the accident and now this."

"I've never taken care of a child. I thought it'd be easier." Barbara leaned on her chair. "But now I see that it's more difficult that fighting against a gang of bad guys with knives."

Leslie laughed.

Barbara smiled lightly. "I've been an asshole with her." She sighed.

"Why?"

"I was seeing her not as a child, I was seeing her as an adult, and... a child needs time to be with them, talk. She was asking me for attention and I didn't hear her; I couldn't read that in her eyes. I was hurting her, she felt alone," she moved her head, "sad, she misses her mom because is the first time that she has been far from her and I didn't realize it. I was so blind... She'll never forgive me."

"Never is a long time," Leslie said to her, understanding how she felt. "Helena is a lovely child, she will forgive you."

Barbara felt so guilty. "You don't understand. I had promised to watch a movie with her yesterday night, she prepared the snacks and fell asleep waiting for me because I was working as Batgirl and I returned at three in the morning. I took her to my room and she was crying, telling me she felt alone, and I left her again to go out for another emergency call."

Leslie listened to her without knowing what to say.

"When I was on my bike, I saw her walking down the street with her cat. I stopped her, she said she wanted go to her home because she thought I didn't like her, that she waa bothering me. I felt like a piece of shit."

"She knows you are...?"

"No, no... she didn't recognize me, but she was so sad, that she opened her heart to a stanger, to Batgirl, and she told her how she felt. That made me understand; she broke my heart."

"Well, you have time to try to be close to her. She has a big heart."

"I hope." Barbara fixed her eyes on her cup of coffee.

"She will do it. Trust me." Leslie pressed her hand. "Barbara, I need to go."

"Yes, I understand."

"She can eat toast, crackers, bananas. Not milk."

"Great, Helena loves milk for breakfast and dinner. How do you convince a cat not to drink milk?" Barbara asked her.

"Well, you are very smart, you will know what to do." Tomkins winked. "Give her watered down juice, Gatorade, applesauce. Avoid ice cream, cheese, any dairy products."

"Leslie, I'm a bit lost here. I need help. She is crying, calling for her mom. What should I do?"

The doctor laughed and stood up. "Kids want your undivided attention, especially when they are sick or hurt. She just needs to feel that someone is taking care of her. Just be nice, make her feel loved. I know Helena, she likes to be spoiled. It's not difficult."

"Thanks, Leslie," Barbara said to her.

"Any time, call me if you need more help. And get her this medicine. " She gave her a prescription.

"Sure, let me walk you out."

Barbara followed all the doctor's instructions. She spent the rest of the day with the sick girl, who went to the toilet two more times, and each time she needed to clean the room. By afternoon, she was tired. She hadn't slept the whole night, fighting against burglars, and then had taken care of the child all day. She wondered what was more difficult, trapping criminals or taking care of children.

* * *

Night.

The redhead had her back against the headboard with Helena's head in her lap sleeping, while she distractedly brushed her hair. She was watching television, trying to stay awake. Helena had felt much better the last couple of hours and had managed to sleep more than two hours. She put her hand on the child's back and felt her light purr. She lowered her head and smiled; that strange purr began to feel nice. Yes, she liked her purring. Slowly, her eyes began to close. The phone rang, waking her again.

"Hello?" she said in a drowsy voice. "Selina... Hi... no, it's not late, just eight, but... Helena was sick."

::Sick? How is she?:: Selina interrupted her.

"Easy, calm down... she's fine. Dr. Tomkins checked her and I've been keeping an eye on her all day. She is sleeping now."

::Is she bad?:: Selina asked, worried.

"The doctor said it's normal for kids to be sick sometimes."

::Oh my... and I'm not with her. She likes to snuggle close to me and I pet her head.::

Barbara gazed at the sleeping girl, while she kept brushing her hair. "Yes, I discovered she likes you to pet her head. Now her temperature is normal. She will be better tomorrow morning. I'm sure of that."

::Oh, my poor baby... Barbara, give her Goldfish crackers, she likes them::

"Sure... how's it going?"

::Dammit... I need to be here a few more days, I'm sorry, Barbara.::

"Selina... don't worry. I'm happy with Helena here." The red head realized her own words. She said that? Yes, she liked her. She was cute and lovely. She loved kids, but she had needed to learn how to manage them, and she was learning with Helena.

::She is giving you trouble.:: Selina pulled her from her thoughts.

"She's sick, that's all. Don't worry. Take your time."

::But...::

"Selina... I have it all under control, don't worry."

::I had promised her take her to the parents camping day this Saturday, please call Joahan Kafka... her son, Gibson, is a friend of Helena's, he is meta too, and she will take her... ::

"Don't worry, I'll take her..."

::You work and...::

"Selina, let me take her. It'll be good to have a bit of fun. I need it."

::Oh, thanks so much, Barbara. I'll call her tomorrow morning.::

"Sure, we will be here watching TV, we still have a movie to watch." Barbara smiled fondly at the kid, who sleepily moved slightly to hug her waist and snuggled against her a bit more. Barbara put the phone on the night table and hugged the girl, kissing her head. She felt her purring. She closed her eyes, she had forgotten to ask Selina about that. Well, maybe she would do it the next day.


	7. My angel

Helena woke up, dizzly, almost at midday. She opened her eyes and saw her pillow was the Barbara's stomach; the redhead was sleeping deeply. She was there? She should be working. She raised her head and looked at the clock on the night table, uh, oh. She was going to be pissed. She moved her lightly.

"Uh???" Barbara mumbled and sat up in the bed. "What's wrong? Helena... do you feel okay?"

"Yes, but it's late, you should be at work." The kid kneeled on the mattress and pointed at the clock.

Barbara felt the child's forehead. "Yes, you are much better, but you still have a bit of a fever."

"Hurry up Barbara, it's late."

Barbara put her head on the pillow again. "No, I'm not going to work today."

"Why not?"

"Because I think that it's a better idea to watch the movie that we were going to watch yesterday and eat something in the bed."

Helena frowned. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes. What about a brunch?" The red head looked at her crossing her arms behind her head. "I can make something you like."

"Are you being serious?" Helena couldn't believe that.

"Yes, today is our lazy day, no work, no baths and lots of television, like it?"

"Yea!"

the red head opened a medicine box. "Well, while I go to the kitchen, you take these pills that the doctor gave me." She gave them to her. "And prepare our movie."

"And the bed? We need to make it."

"No, I said today is our lazy day. Bring the movie here and we can watch it in the bed."

"Great!" Helena jumped off the bed.

"Medicine first!"

"I'll go get water," the child said running, through the corridor.

Barbara smiled. It was so easy to make her happy and she had been so blind. She stood up and walked toward the kitchen, when the phone rang.

"Gordon here... Selina?... Hey! How are you?"

Helena ran back and almost jumped on Barbara trying to take the phone. "It's for me! It's for me!!"

"Selina... wait a second..." The red head was forced to give the phone to the girl.

"Mommy!" Helena yelled in the phone. "Why you didn't you call me?"

Barbara smiled and pushed her off gently, the kid rolled over on the mattress. She stood up and went toward the bathroom.

::I was busy dear, I'm sorry.:: Selina answered with a sweet voice.

"Did you sell the apartment? When are you coming back?"

She heard her mother laugh ::Soon dear, I just need a few days more.::

Helena sighed with sadness. "I miss you..."

::I miss you too, honey. How do you feel? Barbara told me you are sick."

"I'm okay, but Barbara says I still need to rest, we are going to watch movies."

::And her work?::

"She says it's our lazy day."

::Lazy day? Oh, I see...::

"I made a drawing." Helena took the phone with both hands and sat on the bed. "A big one."

::A drawing? That sounds great. What did you do?::

"I drew a bird and I painted it with water colors."

::It must be beautiful, we can hang it in the living room.::

"Oh yea!!! I'll keep it for you."

:::Oh good, well, honey, I send you a big hug and a kiss. I promise to call you on Friday.::

"I love you..."

::I love you too.:: Selina said with sadness, she wanted to be with her and hug her ::I love you so much. I bought a toy for you and shirt for Jacques."

"A toy!!"

::Yes, a big one. Listen, Hel, may I speak with Barbara?::

"Yes." Helena raised the phone. "Barbara!!! Mom wants to talk to you!"

Barbara opened the bathroom door and walked toward the bed. "Go take your pills."

Helena jumped to the floor and ran to the kitchen.

"Hey ... How is it going?" the redhead greeted. "Fine... everything is fine here..." She covered the speaker with her hand "Selina, why didn't you tell me that she purrs at night?"

Selina laughed on the other side of the line.

"She scared me! I thought it was my stomach!"

::Isn't she cute? I love her purr.::  
  
"I can't sleep with her purring and her moving about all night. What do I do?"  
  
Selina was amused. Barbara didn't have any experience with children and she understood her frustration ::Oh... that...well, the only thing I have been able to find, aside from putting her back in her bed, is to turn.::

"Turn??"

::Face her and hold her against you, put your arm around her, rather than let her lie any which way. That way, she won't move around the bed all night::

"Ohh... and the purr?"

::Forget it, she always does that when she feels happy or is comfortable. I have tried everything, unsuccessfully. But I like it; it's soft.:: Selina explained.

Barbara rolled her eyes.

::I know I'm disturbing your activities at night, but I'll try to be back as soon as possible. This is turning a bit difficult and I need to sell the apartment.::

"If I survived to you, I'll survive her." Barbara smiled, noticing the concern in Selina's voice.

::Listen, Barbara, I really appreciate this... You know I don't trust anyone; she is my world... I have never left her alone with anyone. I'm worried about her, I know it's not easy because I always let her do everything with me. I hope she is being a good girl..::

"Hey, don't worry, she is nice and well-mannered."

::I'll call you on Friday, Barbara. Thanks again.::

"All right. Good luck." Barbara moved the phone. "Helena! Say bye to your mom!"

She heard the little steps over the wood floor of the corridor. She jumped on the bed again.

"Hey... easy." Barbara said.

The kid took the phone and shouted: "Bye mom! I love you!"

"Okay." Barbara took the phone and hung it up. "Did you take your pills?"

The girl opened her mouth. Barbara looked inside. "Good, are you hungry?"

"Yes."

* * *

Selina hung up the phone and looked at it a few seconds in silence. She was in the street wearing her Catwoman costume. God! How she missed her girl. Hearing her voice encouraged her to finish her job as soon as possible. She walked down the street toward the Louvre Museum, concealed by the night. Today was the day.

* * *

Barbara stayed with Helena all day. She really enjoyed being with the child. She was a funny girl, and very warm; she hadn't appreciated it before, always being in a hurry. After the second movie, they played cards on the floor of the living room. Helena had massive stack of chips all in disarray and Barbara had a small pile of well-organized chips. Helena was very good at playing Poker; Selina had taught her all the best tricks in that game.

Helena offered her the cards.

Barbara swept them up and glanced them over. "Well, now it's my turn, I win." She smiled putting her cards down. It was time to end Helena's lucky streak. "Four eights. Put your cards down."

Helena tossed down her hand. "Four ten's. I win."

"Hey... that's cheating!" Barbara exclaimed. She couldn't believe she had won again.

"You lost, it's not my fault," Helena said.

"It's impossible! I can't lose all the games." She examined the cards.

"You are bad." Helena crossed her arms and glared at her.

"I'm not bad." The red head leaned over her.

"You are bad." The kid leaned forward too, locking her eyes on hers.

"I'll show you that you are wrong." Barbara half-closed her eyes. Helena was challenging her.

"I'm here."

"Deal my cards." The young woman took the cards and began to shuffle them.

Helena laughed; it was funny to see her pissed. Barbara gave her the cards and Helena dealt themm. The red head picked up her cards; she couldn't believe she was losing to a kid.

"If you lose this one you must check my homework today before you go to sleep," the child said.

"We are betting money."

"Are you afraid to lose?" Helena taunted her.

"Deal!" Barbara's pride was hurt, she moved back and began to look at her cards.

Helena organized her cards and watched her in silence a few seconds. "Barbara?" she finally said.

"Yes..." This hand was good, the red head thought, maybe just need to change two cards.

"Do you have a guardian angel?"

"Mmm... yes, my mom told me that."

"Have you ever seen it?"

"No, give me two..." Barbara put down two cards.

Helena did it and asked again. "Never?"

"No... you can never see them." Barbara smirked at the child "Two kings and two queens. Beat that."

Helena put her cards down and showed them off, grinning. "Royal Straight Flush."

Barbara's jaw dropped. "Oh damn, give me the cards, I'm dealing them this time."  
  
"Okay, why not?" Helena shuffled the cards.

"Why not what?"

"Why can't you see them?"

"Because they are angels, you can't see them."

"I saw her." Helena gave her the cards and Barbara began to deal them.

"You saw... her?" Barbara froze a second.

"I saw my guardian angel." The kid looked at her with a big smile.

"Wait a minute, you have a guardian angel and you know it's a woman?" Barbara took a sip of her coke next to her.

"Yes, she has a cape and wears a black costume with a yellow bat on her chest."

Barbara coughed and spit the coke. She never expected that. Helena gave her a napkin. She took it and put it over her mouth. She had talked to her in a metaphor but... "Cough, when did you see her? Cough...."

"Yesterday night."

"Yester...day? How do you know she is your guardian angel?" Barbara cleaned the mess on the floor with another napkin.

"Because she told me, and that she helps people. She helped me, she brought me here."

"Your guardian angel brought you here?" Barbara never considered herself to be a "guardian angel".

"Yes." Helena nodded.

"I've never heard of guardian angels dressed in black."

"She uses a cowl."

"A cowl..." the red head shook her head. "A strange woman dressed in black with a cowl brought you here last night?".

"Not a woman, my guardian angel."

"You must have been dreaming." Barbara looked at her cards again while she tried to figure out how to get out of the conversation.

"I was not dreaming. She was here," Helena said to her. "You don't believe me?"

"Well... It's not common that guardian angels appear. No one has seen one before. That couldn't be. Give me one card."

"She was." Helena gave her a card.

"Supposing it was...." She put down her cards. "I win."

Helena put hers on the table. "No, I win."

"Shit.." the red head closed her eyes. That couldn't be. She shook her head and, after a few seconds, she asked her again. "Okay, as I said, supposing it was true, answer me, if I left you here at bed last night. Why did she bring you here? Where were you?"

"... I was leaving..." the kid said in low voice, avoiding her look.

"Leaving? To go where?" Barbara faked surprise.

Helena didn't want to answer. It had been a wonderful day and maybe Barbara would be angry if she knew what had happened.

"Come here." Barbara almost read her mind. She smiled gently and pulled Helena into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "Don't be afraid, tell me what happened."

"You'll be angry... " .

"I promise not to be angry, but I would like us to trust each other. Now tell me, where were you going?"

"Home," the small brunette answered, almost inaudibly.

"You were leaving to go home last night, when I went out?"

"Yes." Helena hugged the redhead. "I'm sorry."

Barbara took her chin and asked softly, "Why?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me... that I was in your way."

"That's not true, Hel."

"I felt that... I was sad..."

Barbara hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I wanted to go home and she appeared in the street."

"Who appeared?." She brushed her hair.

Helena raised her head and looked at Barbara. "My angel..."

"Your angel..."

"Yes, she told me I had to come back... she said I was sick and she brought me here." The eyes of the child shone. "She has a bike."

"An angel with a bike?" Barbara chuckled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Angels don't use bikes."

"This one did. She was nice. She brought me back here and gave me medicine."

"Helena, this is crazy."

"She will come back today and you will see her."

"She will come back today?"

"She promised it. She said she'd comeback to see if I'm okay."

"Ohhh.." Now she was in big trouble "Well...I want to see her. And if that is true, I must scold you," Barbara put her middle finger on her forehead and chuclked as the brunette's eyes crossed, following her hand. "I don't want you to let strangers inside the house when you are alone."

"But she is my angel," the kid said.

"Angel or not, you must be careful. Right?"

"But..."

"Right?"

"Right..." Helena looked at her, worriedly. "Are you mad?"

"I'll be mad if you try to go out again, alone at night. It's dangerous for a little kid. Promise me you won't do it again."

"Okay."

Barbara smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, now I quit!"

"Well... so.." Helena moved back and began to count her pile of chips "You owe me almost ten dollars and you have to check my homework."

"Count your chips well, don't cheat." Barbara glared at her.

"I don't cheat. There's ten dollars, pay it."

The red head counted the chips; she was right. "Whatever," she growled, standing up. She took her bag and gave the child a bill. "Tomorrow will be my revenge. I'll take a bath and when I'm done we can have dinner if you want. Take your medicine."

"My homework?"

"When I finish my bath."

"Right... can we have lasagna?"

"No, chicken soup, it's at the top of the fridge. I'll be back." She walked toward the bathroom.

"I don't like chicken soup," Helena said in loud voice.

"Want to throw up again?"

"No."

"Chicken soup."

"Ice cream?" Helena shouted.

"Not until next week, doctor said that." Barbara stepped back.

"Just a bit?"

"I know your 'bits'." Barbara said, remembering the half gallon of ice cream that she had eaten a few days ago. Chicken soup."

"All right." Helena picked up the cards and the chips and put them in a box. After she finished, she took her pills and took the chicken soup from the fridge and put it inside the microwave. She pushed three minutes and looked for glasses and the dishes. When she finished, she ran toward the window.

She looked down. The street was empty; she was not there. She waited a few minutes, but she didn't appear. She sighed. Maybe she wasn't going to come back. She was fine now but... she had promised it. The ding of the microwave made her turn to the kitchen; she ran to take out the chicken soup and serve it at the table.

"Good night."

Helena turned her head. She knew that voice. It was her! She smiled and ran toward her.


	8. Batgirl

"I was not dreaming. She was here," Helena said to her. "You don't believe me?"

Barbara raised her brow. "Well... It's not common that guardian angels appear. No one has seen one before. That couldn't be. Give me one card."

"She was." Helena gave her a card.

"Supposing it was...." She put down her cards. "I win."

Helena put hers on the table. "No, I win."

"Shit.." the red head closed her eyes. That couldn't be. She shook her head and, after a few seconds, she asked her again. "Okay, as I said, supposing it was true, answer me, if I left you here at bed last night. Why did she bring you here? Where were you?"

"... I was leaving..." the kid said in low voice, avoiding her look.

"Leaving? To go where?" Barbara faked surprise.

Helena didn't want to answer. It had been a wonderful day and maybe Barbara would be angry if she knew what had happened.

"Come here." Barbara almost read her mind. She smiled gently and pulled Helena into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. "Don't be afraid, tell me what happened."

"You'll be angry... " .

"I promise not to be angry, but I would like us to trust each other. Now tell me, where were you going?"

"Home," the small brunette answered, almost inaudibly.

"You were leaving to go home last night, when I went out?"

"Yes." Helena hugged the redhead. "I'm sorry."

Barbara took her chin and asked softly, "Why?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me... that I was in your way."

"That's not true, Hel."

"I felt that... I was sad..."

Barbara hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I didn't mean to make you feel bad."

"I wanted to go home and she appeared in the street."

"Who appeared?." She brushed her hair.

Helena raised her head and looked at Barbara. "My angel..."

"Your angel..."

"Yes, she told me I had to come back... she said I was sick and she brought me here." The eyes of the child shone. "She has a bike."

"An angel with a bike?" Barbara chuckled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. Angels don't use bikes."

"This one did. She was nice. She brought me back here and gave me medicine."

"Helena, this is crazy."

"She will come back today and you will see her."

"She will come back today?"

"She promised it. She said she'd comeback to see if I'm okay."

"Ohhh.." Now she was in big trouble "Well...I want to see her. And if that is true, I must scold you," Barbara put her middle finger on her forehead and chuclked as the brunette's eyes crossed, following her hand. "I don't want you to let strangers inside the house when you are alone."

"But she is my angel," the kid said.

"Angel or not, you must be careful. Right?"

"But..."

"Right?"

"Right..." Helena looked at her, worriedly. "Are you mad?"

"I'll be mad if you try to go out again, alone at night. It's dangerous for a little kid. Promise me you won't do it again."

"Okay."

Barbara smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Okay, now I quit!"

"Well... so.." Helena moved back and began to count her pile of chips "You owe me almost ten dollars and you have to check my homework."

"Count your chips well, don't cheat." Barbara glared at her.

"I don't cheat. There's ten dollars, pay it."

The red head counted the chips; she was right. "Whatever," she growled, standing up. She took her bag and gave the child a bill. "Tomorrow will be my revenge. I'll take a bath and when I'm done we can have dinner if you want. Take your medicine."

"My homework?"

"When I finish my bath."

"Right... can we have lasagna?"

"No, chicken soup, it's at the top of the fridge. I'll be back." She walked toward the bathroom.

"I don't like chicken soup," Helena said in loud voice.

"Want to throw up again?"

"No."

"Chicken soup."

"Ice cream?" Helena shouted.

"Not until next week, doctor said that." Barbara stepped back.

"Just a bit?"

"I know your 'bits'." Barbara said, remembering the half gallon of ice cream that she had eaten a few days ago. Chicken soup."

"All right." Helena picked up the cards and the chips and put them in a box. After she finished, she took her pills and took the chicken soup from the fridge and put it inside the microwave. She pushed three minutes and looked for glasses and the dishes. When she finished, she ran toward the window.

She looked down. The street was empty; she was not there. She waited a few minutes, but she didn't appear. She sighed. Maybe she wasn't going to come back. She was fine now but... she had promised it. The ding of the microwave made her turn to the kitchen; she ran to take out the chicken soup and serve it at the table.

"Good night."

Helena turned her head. She knew that voice. It was her! She smiled and ran toward her.

She was there, sitting in the window with her black costume and her arms wrapped over her knees.

"Hi!" Helena couldn't avoid a big smile and went to her.

"Hi..." Batgirl smiled back. "How do you feel?"

"Fine, but Barbara said I can't eat too much yet."

"Let me feel you." She removed one of her gloves and Helena stood up in front of her. She put the back of her hand on her forehead. "Yes, you are much better."

"I heal fast and Barbara took care of me all day, we watched movies, we talked a lot and later we played cards, now we are going to have dinner. Want to stay?" the girl asked hopefully.

"Sorry, I can't, I have work to do." She put her glove on again. "I just came to see how you are. I see you talked with her."

"Yes; I told her everything; she said she didn't mean to hurt me."

"I told you."

"Yes, she is nice, it was a really fun day. I won ten bucks playing cards. She is bad at playing." She lowered her voice and moved near Batgirl's ear. She leaned down. "And she is a terrible cook, but don't tell her, I said that..."

"Oh..." Batgirl nodded. She was not that bad at cooking, she thought to herself.

"How did you climb to the window? It's high!"

Batgirl looked down. "Not much... How is Jaçques?"

"He is still sick; now he's sleeping. But he will be better tomorrow."

"That is good, say hi to him. I'm glad that you are okay, see? I told you, never avoid your problems, face them. You can't run away every time you have a problem."

"Yes, you were right. I don't think Barbara believes you are my guardian angel."

Batgirl laughed lightly. "I'm not an angel."

"You are."

Batgirl moved her legs down and patted a side of the window. Helena understood the message and sat there. The red head put her arm around the child. "I'm a crime fighter. I'm human, as you."

"I'm half human, I'm meta too."

"Well, I'm one hundred percent human, I eat, I have friends, I sleep, I do the regular things that people do. But, I like help people and, at night, I go outside to help people. I trained for that. It's not an easy job. I face bad guys every night, thugs, thieves, killers, bad people that like to do bad thing to other people or steal things. I'm a regular person."

"Yes, but you helped me, you are my angel."

"Well, if you want see it that way..."

"Can I call Barbara? She doesn't believe that you helped me. And she said that if it was true it was not good that you were inside her house."

The woman sighed. "She is right, you shouldn't let strangers in your house. I don't usually do it... but yesterday I couldn't leave you alone or in the street. You were sick. I shouldn't have done it... but I didn't have any other choice. And, on the other hand, this ust be our secret, I don't like people to know about me, remember?"

"But Barbara thinks I'm lying," Helena said with sadness. "She thinks it was my imagination."

"Keep this as our secret. Adults can't see things that kids like you can."

"I'm not lying."

"I know but, if she knew about me, she would have a lot of questions; and... let her think it's your imagination. This would be a secret between you and me."

"And Jaçques."

"Okay, and Jaçques but no one else." Batgirl smiled at her. "Deal?"

"Deal." Helena smiled too.

"Well, now I need go."

"Will I see you again sometime?"

"Maybe you won't see me, but I'll keep an eye on you."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's a promise."

"You didn't ask my name."

"Right, what's your name?"

"Helena."

"Hey, nice name, it's beautiful. It's a pleasure to meet you, Helena." Batgirl said, shaking her hand.

Helena felt happy for her new friend.

"Well, I need to go. Now close your eyes."

"My eyes?."

"Yes, do it." Batgirl took her hands and put them over her eyes. "And count to twenty."

Helena kept her hands on her eyes and began to count. When she finished she had gone. She looked out the window up and down. She had disappeared. Wow, or maybe she had flown. Well, surely not because she had a bike, a cool bike. She would have one when she was old enough. She ran toward the bedroom calling Barbara.

Barbara needed to move quickly, climbing to the rooftop, using a rope, and later moving down to the bathroom window. She had removed her cowl when she heard the kid knocking on the door.

"What's wrong, Helena?" She removed her costume as fast as she could.

The kid wanted to tell her she had been there but she had to keep her promise. But she needed to tell her something, she was so excited.

"Give me a second, I'm almost finish." The red head opened a cabinet and threw her costume in there.

A few minutes later, she walked outside in her bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel. Helena was sitting on the bed.

"What happened?" Barbara asked.

"Do you think I'm lying when I talk about my angel?"

"Well, not exactly, I just said people can't see them, and they don't dress in black."

"But I'm not lying. I don't want you to think I'm lying."

"Well..." Barbara thought for a second, "you say she helped you, she took care of you; you said you saw your guardian angel."

"Yes." The kid nodded.

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"I believe you because if you say it, it must be true. Friends must trust each other. I trust you."

Helena smiled and jumped into Barbara's arms wrapping her legs around her. The red head grunted and moved back. She was heavy and that unexpected and unusually high jump took her by surprise.

"Thanks," the kid said.

"Sure." She laughed and said, "Now let's go eat dinner." She walked with Helena in her arms toward the kitchen. "Hel, am I a bad cook?"


	9. Problems at home

The next morning, Barbara was preparing breakfast before going to work. She took a glass of milk. The phone rang, calling her attention, she walked toward it and stumbled against Helena at the entrance of the kitchen. She examined the girl up and down.

"Where are your shoes?" She put her hands on her waist.

"I don't like them..." the kid muttered in a low voice.

"You can't to school in those boots, go to change them."

"Mom lets me."

"All right, just hurry up or we'll be late." Barbara gave her a glass of milk. "Put it in the microwave for thirty seconds."

"For me?"

"No, for me." She went to the living room to pick up the phone.

"Why?"

"Doctor ordered it." Barbara answered the phone. "Hello, Gordon... Hi, Candy."

"Just a half glass?" Helena asked.

"Want to throw up again?"

The girl shook her head.

"So, no milk."

The little brunette looked at the stove. "Scrambled eggs again? We ate those yesterday."

"It's that or chicken soup."

"Why do you like to eat birds?" Helena made a face and put the milk inside the microwave. "I'm starting to grow feathers."

"Helena. Be quiet." Barbara smiled. "Candy? Sorry, a bit of trouble here."

"Okay."

* * *

Selina opened a newspaper; her name was in big headlines. She took the next one. The same. She opened four more newspapers and she sighed. She put her hands on her waist and kicked the wall angrily. Her plan had failed. Now she was in trouble.

She rubbed her face with her hands. She needed to think of something fast. The first issue was Barbara. She needed to talk to her before she read the newspapers. She walked downstairs quickly, looking for a public phone.

* * *

Barbara arrived at her office. She ordered her papers and began to sign some letters. Her secretary gave her the schedule for the day, gave her the newspapers and a cup of warm coffee. She couldn't start a day without coffee.

When she finished signing some papers, she took one of the newspapers and started to read. She saw the usual news about politics, discussions, and wars. She turned the pages slowly, checking some articles.

Her eyes were trapped on a headline. She blinked and took that section between her hands feeling it trembling. "Catwoman's Back."

Catwoman's Back.

"It can't be..." she mumbled and started to read.

**Catwoman, principal suspect of a snatch £40,000 of Rodsmand's Private Collection of jewelry from an exhibition at the Louvre.  
  
JOHN INNES**

**Paris-France.**

**POLICE were searching last night searching for jewelry once belonging to Rodsmand's Private Collection, which was snatched from an exhibition.  
  
The thief entered the Louvre Museum in Paris at around three pm on Tuesday, while it was packed with visitors. They all identified her. She broke into a cabinet, she seized a highly-prized three band 14-carat gold ring with a raised diamond-encrusted "M" motif, and a gold bracelet. She eluded security guards during a chase past the Paris Eye on the busy South Bank. Together the bracelet, which has a cluster of clear gems in its centre, and the ring are valued at around £40,000.**

Barbara hit the table roughly with her fist. She felt the rage clouding her mind and she brushed her hair with her hands. She had been cheating her. How could she be capable of leaving her daughter alone to go to steal jewelry? That was low!.

She stood up and began to pace around her office, what the hell was Selina thinking, exposing herself that way? What if the police caught her? And Helena? Had she stopped to think of Helena?

The phone rang and she picked it up in a bad mood.

"Yes?"

::Mrs. Selina Kyle on the line:: her secretary said.

"All right."

::Barbara:: she heard Selina's voice at the other end of the phone line.

"Dammit Selina, do you think I'm stupid?" the red head almost yelled.

::Wait... wait.:: It was too late, she had read the newspapers.

"Why the fuck are you using me??? Did you stop to think about Helena?"

::Barbara, calm down.::

"You are not in Paris to sell your apartment!!!"

::Barbara, wait...::

"Catwoman, principal suspect of a snatch £40,000 from Rodsmand's Private Collection of jewelry from an exhibition at the Louvre," the red head read a headline. "Want more? Tell me why you lied to me!!" She heard a silence at the other side of the line "Fuck!! I really thought you had changed!" Barbara shouted, exasperated "You told me you had quit your criminal career and I believed you, stupidly!!"

:: I did quit!:: Selina yelled.

Barbara's secretary opened the door. "Something wrong, Miss Gordon?"

"I'm okay, close the door!" she said, exasperated.

The woman obeyed immediately.

::Sorry Barbara...::

"Tell me why the dammed newspaper has a big headline that says that you are the principal suspect of a robbery of £40,000?." Barbara took the daily and threw it against the desk in anger.

::It's a long story...::

"You needed more money? Was that it??? Fuck Selina!!!" She hit the desk with her fist.

::Okay, okay,:: Selina tried to calm her down ::I lied to you about the apartment, but I can explain."

"Yes, I want to hear why you failed Helena. What the hell is were you thinking?? She is a great child and she didn't deserve you as a mother!"

::Don't you dare question whether or not I'm a good mother for her... that's not your right!:: Selina shouted.

"Don't tell me what to say or not! I didn't lie, that was you!"

::Stop! Barbara, stop!!:: she heard Selina's voice, pissed. ::Don't go there!::

"Listen you to me! Return the damn jewels and come back immediately!!" Babara's face was red with anger. "I want to talk with you, but not by phone. Bye!"

She hung the phone up furiously and walked toward her door and opened it. Her secretary almost jumped out of her chair.

"If Mrs. Kyle calls again, tell her I don't want to talk with her." She closed the door immediately.

Her secretary remained still, without knowing what to say.

Inside her office, Barbara paced angrily. How was this possible? Selina had tricked her. She had lied to her.

* * *

"Dammit!" Selina broke the glass of the phone booth. She kicked the door roughly and walked like a rabid animal down the street. "Damn!!!" she growled. This was a disaster, nothing was as she had planned it. The news, Barbara, now she was infamous around the world again.

"Great." She brushed her hair with her hands. She was in trouble. She needed to fix it and fast.

* * *

Barbara took Helena to the parents camping day of the school. She felt pissed yet for Selina's attitude but wasn't the child's fault; and she had decided that she her anger against Selina go wrong with that splendid and sunny day.

She drove inside the parking lot. She wore jeans and a white t-shirt with her hair in a pony tail under her baseball cap. Helena sat next to her looking around with a white t-shir and red shorts. Barbara parked her car under a tree. The place was full with parents and childrens. Was the annual anniversary of New Gotham school where there were many contest for parents and kids.

She smiled, it remembered her days at school, when she and her father played with other kids. She loved those contest and participate on it. She was her daughter and he was a busy man but he always had a time for her. Now she understood better how Helena felt when she didn't pay attention to her. But that day was going to be different.

"This is going to be a disaster." Helena said interrupting her thoughts.

"Why? Hey, smile, we can have a great day here."

"Ill prefer stay at home."

"Don't be boring Kyle, move down."

Helena walked down and looked around the place full with ballons, food and tables. The red head stood up net to her and put over her head a red cap.

"Barbara are you sure you want do this?" Helena asked.

"Why are you asking that?" she put her hand over her shoulder and pushed her lightly to do her walk.

"Becouse you are a office woman." Helena said in low voice trying to not offend her.

"Am I what?" Barbara almost laughed.

"You know, suits, papers, work behind a desk... You work in a library!"

"Helena, you don't know me."

"Barbara I don't want that my friend make a joke with me."

The red head smiled walking toward the inscription table. "Why?"

"Well... you know... "the kid hesitated.

"I know what?"

"You never do sports I don't want be in last place..." she said ashamed.

"Be optimistic girl." Barbara grinned, that was most fun that she had think. She would gave to Helena a big surprise. "Wait here."

"Where are you going?"

"We come here to have fun, so, we could have it." Barbara patted her head making the bill fall over her eyes..

Helena raised ther bill and looked her go to the inscription table. She lowered again the bill over her eyes. "Oh boy!"

"Hey Helena." A thin kid ran toward her.

"Hey..."

"Ready?"

Helena glared to him "Gibson Im going to be the joke of all school today."

"Why?"

"Barbara wants participate in some contest. She is a librarian ,mouse, she never goes to walk or to the gym. All her life goes from office to house."

Gibson turned to see Barbara who leaned againstthe table signed some papers. He opened his eyes. "Wow..."

"Wow what?" Helena frownered putting her hands inside her short pockets.

"She has a good body" Gibson whistled.

The girl smacked him. "Watch your mouth."

"What?? She has."

"She has a normal body."

"No... she looks great."

Helena raised her hand.

"Okay, okay... I shut up." Gibson covered his head.

"Helena it's done." Barbara arrived smiling. "Hi Gibson."

"Hi miss Gordon." The kid greeted.

"What did you do?" the brunette grumbled. 

Barbara took off some papers. That day remembered her days at school. "We are going to participate in the race, jumping, climbing wall, run a lod, football, climbing rope, in the boats race... and..." she began to look for other one.

"Don't say cooking." Helena mumbled closing her eyes.

"Cooking." Barbara raised a last paper. That was her favorite contest.

"Damn..." the child rolled her eyes "Im screwed."

"Came on Helena, the first is a race, starts in five minutes." Barbara pushed her. She wanted start the fun. "See you Gibson."

"Bye miss Gordon." He smiled looking Barbara pushing her with her hands. She seemed had most fun than Helena.


	10. A fun day

The red head tied a rope to her and Helena's ankles together. When the red head stood up, Helena felt like a pygmy, she was has 4'9''and Barbara was 5'8".

"We are ready," Barbara said. "Well, I have a plan."

"A plan?"

"Listen to me, when we start to run, raise your left foot and leave the rest to me. Don't use your meta abilities, got it?."

"Raise my foot? We are going to be the clowns. Marty's mom goes to the gym everyday and runs eight miles in the park everyday."

"Being smart is better than being strong."

"Okay."

Helena could barely keep up with Barbara when she started to walk. They stood in the line with ten other parents and children. A gunshot announced the start of the race.

The parents began to run, one of them fell to the ground followed by his son. Another tried to run faster, but his kid couldn't do it and he fell, too. Helena had a hard time trying to follow Barbara, her long legs made it difficult to run with her.

"Come on, Helena, you look like a turtle." The red head taunted her, smiling at the trouble that she was having.

Helena felt disgusted with herself. Damn, she was fast, how could she run so fast? Suddenly Barbara took her by her waist.

"Raise your foot, Helena!!" she shouted.

Helena held on to Barbara to avoid falling and, before she knew what had happened, she saw that they were crossing the finish line.

Barbara began to jump. "We won! We won!"

"Wait, wait." Helena tried to hold on to her to avoid falling with her leg tied against the redhead's.

"We won, kid!" Barbara felt really happy, it had been fun. It had been a long time since the last time she had been in a contest and won it.

"What was that?" the child asked, stunned.

"We won." Barbara kneeled to untie the rope.

"That was against the rules," Helena protested.

"No..." Barbara showed her a piece of paper. "The only rule is that we both have to arrive at the end. Read it."

Helena looked at the paper, she was right. "Yes, but..."

"See? I told you, being smart is better than being strong.". Barbara took her arm and pulled her. "Let's go, the climbing contest starts in a few minutes. We need another plan."

"What plan? Hey... Hey Barbara, easy..."

They went to the place where the next contest was going to be. It was a fake wall to climb with hands and feet. At the top was a flag that had to be thrown down and the person that was on the ground had to run down a field to the finish line.

Helena looked at the top and made a face. "Barbara, why do you want to participate in this one?"

Barbara looked up, too. "Looks easy."

"Easy?"

"Well the plan is this, I climb and you run."

Helena moved her hands. "I'm dead... I will be the joke of all my friends."

Barbara hit her on the head playfully. "Hey, we are a team. Members of a team must support each other."

"Barbara! You can't climb up there!!"

"Why not?"

"You, you have never tried anything like that, I should go."

Barbara crossed her arms. "Sure, sure, says the one that fell from a building in front of a car."

Helena rolled her eyes.

Barbara leaned over her and fixed her eyes on hers. "Okay, as I said, the plan is I'll go there," she pointed to the wall "and you ran as fast as you can."

"But, Barbara, John's dad is an alpinist; Monica's dad is the coach of the football team; David's mom..." The kid looked at the other participants.

"Oh, Helena, have fun... and be ready." She went toward the wall, a guy put a security harness on her waist before the game started as he did the other participants.

Helena, resigned, shook her head. Barbara would never be able to get up there. Gibson stood up next to her.

"And now?" he asked.

"She wants to break her neck..."

"Dad is going to climb too..."

"Yes, but he is a man and she is a woman, a woman that just knows how to work behind a book! She's never even ridden a bicycle." Helena glaed to him.

"How do you know that?" Gibson crossed his arms.

"I know it, that's enough."

At the sound of a whistle, the parents and children began to climb up.

"Damn..." Gibson and Helena said at the same time; they watched amazement at how easily Barbara climbed it, while the other parents had problems doing it.

"You told me she was a library mouse?" Gibson asked, standing up next to the brunette.

"I thought...." Helena mumbled, stunned, "How could she do that?"

"I dunno, I don't live with her." Gibson scratched his head.

"Me either...".

Barbara felt so free there, she would have asked not to use the rope, but she didn't want to be so obvious. This was fun game, after the cold nights climbing up old buildings and fighting against criminals. She arrived easily at the top and took the flag. She immediately moved down using the rope.

"Wow!" Gibson exclaimed.

"Oh s..."

Barbara landed next to Helena and gave her the flag. "Go on, Helena, run!"

The girl took it and did as the red head said. She ran quickly and arrived at the goal line well before all the other kids.

She smiled happily and turned, she saw Barbara jumping while she ran toward her, she ran, too, with a big smile. They hugged.

"And now? Am I an office woman?"

"How did you do that?"

"I have my secrets like you." Barbara winked.

"But you know my secrets." Helena glared at her.

"Well, that is not my fault."

"Tell me..."

"Exercise, good nutrition and lots of studying."

"That sounds like mom advice to me."

"You got it. Come on, the next one is the race on the logs."

"What is that?"

"A log on water; we have to run on it and throw the other team into the water."

Helena was going to protest, but now she was sure Barbara could do it.

* * *

The tall man walked inside his office, he examined many letters and memorandums that he had received. As soon as he entered his office, he recognized her perfume. He closed the door. The chair at his desk that was facing the window turned and he saw Selina sitting there with her legs crossed. She was so beautiful; she smiled seductively at him.

"Hello, Michael Dubois." she greeted.

"Hi." He put his coat to the side. "I see you are in trouble."

"We, we are in trouble," she corrected.

"I know. I'm sorry, Selina." He sat on a chair in front of her. "He surprised all of us."

_"Yes, I was a fool." The blonde woman sighed. _

"You aren't."

"My name is in all the newspapers." Selina took a pen from the desk and played with it between her fingers.

"I'm sorry."

"The thing that most worries me is that the friend that is taking care of my daughter read it and is now quite pissed. She thinks I lied to her."

He leaned over his desk. "You didn't tell her?"

"I couldn't! I thought I would solve this easily." Selina moved her head "When you called me, warning me that a stool had told you that Lussac had contracted killers to look for me because I testified against him, I thought it would be easier to face him than let him find me in Gotham. He would hurt Helena."

"You must tell your friend. Lussac is free because he blackmailed the judges and evidence disappeared. Why did you hide it from her?"

Selina stood up and look through the window "I thought it would be easy. The plan was perfect, I let people in the underworld see me, I brought the plans of Gotham Museum to let him think that I was behind those jewel thefts. He is a loud mouth, he wants to face me before trying to kill me and mock me. He surely would boast about how he blackmailed the judges and I could tape his confession and send him back to jail."

"But he beat us. He stole from the museum first." Michael leaned back in his chair. "And he left evidence involving you."

Selina remained silent a few seconds. She turned to look at him. "Yes, he sent police to my apartment and they found the plans that I brought, detective."

"That let it worry you. You are working for me."

"Working with you," she corrected. "Whatever, it doesn't worry me, what worries me is that I never expected him to call the press too."

"He is trying to corner you."

"I know. It's a game, his game. But I know how to play, and I'll win." Selina sat at the desk and watched him with a seductive smile.

Wow, she was really sexy, he couldn't avoid thinking it.

"Do you have any idea where am I going to sleep tonight?" she asked.

"Well..." He swallowed nervously.

She raised her brown and smiling moved back. "I'm not thinking in your house, you are married."

He took a key from his pocket "Hotel Ritz... penthouse."

She took the key and winked at him. "Thanks, Michael. The police department knows how to treat women." She stood up and walked to the door.

_"The man next to your room is a police officer, as two of the bell boys and a receptionist. I don't want you to get hurt," Dubois said._

_"Thanks, don't worry. I'll trap him. This is personal now. You will get him soon." She opened the door._

"May I invite you to have a drink?"

"Sorry, I don't drink when I work." She smiled and walked outside the detective's office.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath smelling her perfume. She was damn sensual. He could still feel her there. He sighed and stood up.

He needed a cold shower.

* * *

Helena was asleep in the front seat of the car, she was tired after a long day of fun and exercise. Barbara was happy to have a free day of fun and relaxation. She usually spent all of her time working or as Batgirl at night. Maybe that wasn't a life for many people, but she loved it. She loved balancing over the streets and feeling the cold air on her face. She loved that she had the capability to help others.

She parked her car and woke up the kid, who yawned sleepily and followed her more asleep than awake.

"Helena, don't you want to go eat something?" Barbara asked.

"I'm tired." The kid yawned.

"We need to celebrate our victory! I can prepare something special."

"Better if we call for a pizza."

"Helena!"

"I've had enough of your meals."

"What are you talking about?" Barbara frowned.

"That cooking contest was embarrassing." Helena smiled, walking inside the apartment..

"Hey, our recipe was good, we just failed because of a small detail." Barbara walked in behind her.

"Forgetting the baking powder to make a cake is not a small detail. Our cake looked like an angelfood cake. " She threw her cap on the coach and let her body fall over it.

"Well, it tasted was good." The redhead put her bag on a chair.

Helena glared at her "Not even the dog wanted to eat that. Pizza."

Barbara winked, sitting in the other coach. "All right, but you fell off the log, not me."

"Don't remind me of that!"

"That was funny! Don't be grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy."

"You, are..." Barbara poked her stomach.

"I'm not..." Helena laughed.

"You are!" Barbara tickled her and Helena laughed loudly trying to release Barbara's grip. "Now go to sleep. I'll need review some papers."

"All right." The kid rolled over the couch and ran toward her bedroom.

Barbara sat down to work with a cup of coffee at her table. She wanted a bit of a distraction and not to think about Selina. She worked there almost two hours in silence. The ringing phone at her side pulled her from her thoughts. She picked it up quickly to avoid Helena waking up.

"Gordon..."

::Barbara, I can't come back now, please help me.:: Selina said.

The red head took a deep breath. And rubbed the bridge of her nose.

::I can't explain now. But I promise...::

"Don't promise me anything..:: she clenched her teeth and raised her voice ::You lied to me."

::Barbara, I know you are right to be mad...::

"You used me. You are playing with the future of your child."

"I did this for her!"

::Dammit! Stop lying, Selina, please! If you don't give back those jewels; I promise that I'll search everyplace and every corner fro you and send you to jail."

::Don't threaten me be. I have my limits.::

"I have mine too, and you're part them." Barbara stood up. "Fuck! What the hell do you want?"

::Barbara, please, I can't come back now!! ::

"I'm sure of that, the entirety of the Paris police department is behind you. What the hell were you thinking? What game are you playing now? Being a burglar while your child is missing her mom?"

:: I did this because I love her, please listen to me..::

"You are sick!!! I hate what you are doing to her! I'm so stupid, I never should have believed you!" she shouted, frustrated.

::I can't explain it now! Just trust me!:: Selina said, desperate.

"How can I trust you when you have been lying to me? Forget it! Come back now!" the red head yelled.

"Barbara?"

The red head froze when she heard Helena's sleepy voice. She turned and saw her standing in the doorway hugging her cat with one hand rubbing her eyes with the other hand.

"I need to go..." Barbara muttered. "She is awake."

::Barbara...::

"Helena, you should be sleeping." Barbara hung up the phone and went to her.

"Why are you yelling? Are you okay?" the kid yawned.

"Sorry, I was just discussing something with a friend. I'm sorry I woke up you." She hugged her. She was an innocent child, not guilty of her mother's faults.

"Why are you mad?"

"I'm not mad. Don't worry. It's nothing important. Let's go to sleep." She picked her up and Helena wrapped her legs around her waist and her arms around her neck. Barbara kissed her cheek. "You need to go to school tomorrow morning."

"I don't want to go to school." Helena rested her head on her shoulder, sleepily.

"You have to go."

"I feel sick."

"You are not sick." Barbara smiled.

"I am..." Helena said with a drowsy voice.

"You were sick last week, not this one."

Barbara was worried. Selina's behavior would bring serious trouble to her life. And if she escaped; she needed to trap her... But... and Helena? What would happen to her? She needed to think clearly. To think about what to do.


	11. Facing the enemy

Catwoman knew where he was. He had left her traces to find him easily. She needed to clean up this mess as soon as possible; she wanted to go back to Gotham City to be with her daughter and to explain everything to Barbara. She landed on the rooftop of an elegant building. She walked inside. Lussac was inside a night club of his own.

Catwoman roughly punched the guys guarding the elevator of the building. She took the key off the neck of one of them and walked inside the elevator. She put the key in a special hole and pressed the button that said "penthouse".

As soon as the door opened, she knocked out two thugs at the entrance of it. A third one attacked her, but she used her whip and trapped him by his throat. She pulled it and he fell to the floor where she kicked him in his face. She put him in the doorway of the elevator to prevent the door from closing.

Another thug tried to kick her, but she ducked and using her whip she trapped his foot and pulled, making him fall down. She walked toward the main office. Another big guy tried to stop her. She easily knocked him down.

Lussac heard the noise and walked outside the room. He froze when he saw the tall woman in front of him. She put her whip on her shoulder and walked slowly toward him.

"You called?" she asked.

He took out his gun, but her whip was faster and the gun was some out of his hand. She smiled and moved her index finger.

"And these guys take care of your back?" she asked walking toward him. She removed a bag from her waist and threw it to the floor. The jewels from the museum rolled out.

"Mmm... Good robbery." He smiled.

"You put them in my apartment." She glared at him. "The police found them. I stole them from the police station."

"What are you talking about?"

She sat on a coach in the living room. She put her legs over the arm of it. "I'm not stupid and I would never leave so many prints in one place. Do you think I'm a beginner?"

"Selina, I have a business, I don't steal jewels." The man smiled and sat on the couch in front of her. He was nervous. She was really annoyed and she could be dangerous.

"I know your business, drugs, counterfeit... blackmailing judges."

Lussac laughed. "Catwoman you sent me to jail a long time ago. I'm a free man now. I'm innocent. The police could never prove that I'm a criminal."

"Yes, because you blackmailed the judges." She took her whip and played with it in her hands.

"I would never do that."

She sighed. "No, you sent your men to make phone calls, telling them their family would be in danger if they didn't let you go."

"Come on, nobody could prove that. It was not me."

"You did it and you know it." Catwoman stood up and went toward him. "I'm tired of this game, Lussac."

"You are good, why don't you work for me?" Lussac asked her.

"You don't me to work for you, you just want revenge." The blond woman leaned over him. "You want to kill me. I know."

"All right, you are right. I wanted to kill you, but later I thought it would be easier to send you to jail. I stole those jewels! It was a smart move, the entire French police department is looking for you. It was the best for you." He smiled. "You are mine... Who is going to believe a burglar like you?"

"And the judges?"

"I needed to blackmail them to avoid jail. That is not my place. It was easy, just a phone call and keeping an eye on their families. Whatever, I've got you."

Catwoman grinned and raised her necklace to him. "No, I've got you. See this? It's a mic... a mic connected with tape, I recorded everything, asshole. The police will send you to jail." His face turned red with anger. "Maybe you don't know," she moved back, " but I'm still working to help them, and harder if it's to clear my own name."

He started to laugh and rubbed his neck. "We are smart, we always have a card under our sleeve."

She looked him with distrust. She didn't like his laugh.

"How's the kid, Selina?" He smirked. "It'd be a shame if anything happened to her, wouldn't it?""

She felt a chill on her back. "Or?" That man disgusted her.

"You have a daughter, right?" Lussac smiled.

Her eyes shone. She watched him with a cold gaze feeling the rage growing inside her. With a strong move, she put her hand with claws around his neck. "Don't go there if you love your life." She growled.

"I intercepted your phone calls at your apartment." He gasped.

"What?" She felt her heart beating faster.

"I know you have a friend... and that she is taking care of your daughter..."

She pressed her fingers around his throat harder, a thread of blood ran down his neck. "Don't try to fuck with me."

"Give me the tape or I'll kill her!!"

"Son of a bitch!!" Catwoman punched him hard and he fell to the floor again. "Don't threaten me!" He tried to crawl, but she raised him by his lapel and hit his back against the wall. "If you touch my daughter, you are dead."

"I win! You lose!"

She buried her hand in his crotch and he yelled. "It doesn't bother me to kill you. What are you planning?" She ckenched her teeth and pressed him harder.

"I ordered her to trap the kid!! If they don't receive a phone call from me every twelve hours, her instructions are to kill her. So, if you don't give me the tape and let me go, she is dead."

_"_If anyone touches my daughter, you will wish for death!! Son of bitch. Who is she?"

"Give me the tape!" he yelled desperately.

"Believe me," Catwoman moved her face a few inches from him. "I can find her easily, I don't need you. It's your choice to live or die... Her name..." She pressed harder on his crotch.

He knew she was not playing, he swallowed and thought he would easily control her later; when he had her daughter. He could gave her the name, anyway, she couldn't stop her. She was here, in Paris. "I will do it, but in the end , I'll see you on your knees asking me to save her life. Curaré..."

"If you are lying to me, the next time you see me, you are dead." She smashed her fist against his nose, knocking him out. She tied him as fast as she could and ran outside the building.

* * *

"Did you brush your teeth?" Barbara put some papers inside her briefcase.

"Yea." Helena said, putting her notebooks inside her school bag.

"Polished your shoes?"

"Yea..."

"Did you wash your hair?" Barbara took her briefcase and looked at her.

Helena leaned her head toward her. "Smell."

"Mmm... orange..." Barbara smelled her hair.

"Did you make my lunch?" Helena asked, distractedly closing her school bag.

"Yes..." the red head walked toward the kitchen.

"Ham and cheese sandwich?"

"Yes, no mustard."

"Orange juice?"

"And your apple, your salad with tomatoes and an extra sandwich for your food "trades" with your friends at school." Barbara walked out of the kitchen and gave her a lunch box.

"Good." Helena took it and walked outside the apartment.

Barbara took her keys and closed the door behind her. She locked it and the phone rang through the door. Barbara walked toward the elevator.

* * *

"Barbara, answer me..." Selina mumbled in a low voice, hearing the line, as she called from a public phone. She remembered that name. Curaré was deadly, she possessed an unending knowledge of killer tactics. She was an excellent Martial Artist, designed to kill. Curaré was as lethal as her name. Curaré was the name of a poisonous plant used by some South American Indians to tip their arrows, and by medical doctors as a muscle relaxant.

"Phone..." Helena said, following Barbara.

"I know, but it's late..." The redhead pressed the elevator button and looked for her car keys.

"Could be mom..."

"She knows not to call at this time." Barbara pressed the elevator button.

"Are you mad at her?" The child frowned.

"No, I'm not mad with her." The red head sighed.

"Sure, what did she do to you?"

Barbara glared at the child, but she must recognize she was not stupid. "Not your business"

* * *

Selina pressed the off button and immediately the "on" one. She dialed again; She was desperate; she must talk with her before she went . She looked at her watch, 12:30 am, in Gotham City, it must be 6:30 am. Curaré possessed a scimitar that was no thicker than a molecule which can cut through anything and deflect gunfire. Not much was known about her. Nobody remembered Curar's real name or her face. The only photo of her was from an airport assassination.

Batman and Batgirl had managed to capture her. She was a member of the Society of Assassins. In the society, the price of failure was death, but nobody had ever failed. Curaré managed to escape, but needed to face the consequences of failure. That was the only time she failed, and because of this, she had to destroy the entire Society of Assassins in order to remain to the best killer.

Lussac was not joking. Her daughter was in danger...

* * *

The elevator door opened.

The phone rang with insistence again in Barbara's apartment. Maybe it was her father, he hadn't called her in days and he usually called early, or maybe it really was Selina.

"All right, all right, go to the car." Barbara finally said, rolling her eyes. She gave Helena the keys to her car and went to her apartment.

Helena walked inside the elevator dragging her school bag.

"And pickup your bag!"

Helena heard Barbara's voice and put it on her back in bad mood. Her mother's friend said that to her because she wasn't carrying the heavy bag. The door closed. She put her school bag down again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Barbara shouted trying to open the door quickly. Her briefcase fell to the floor, as did her keys. She cursed and kneeled to pick up the things.

"What is the damn hurry? I'll kill you if you are Selina." The phone kept ringing insistently.

She put her things to the side and took the keys to open the door. She ran toward the living room.

::Barbara...::

"Selina...." Barbara sighed, annoyed, and recognizing immediately the voice of Helena's mother. Why had she called at that time if she knew it was the time when she went to work and took Helena to school. "Why are you...?"

::Where is Helena?:: Selina didn't let her finish the sentence.

"I'm taking her to school and later I'll go to..."

::Where is she?:: Selina almost yelled.

"She is down... What the...?" Barbara didn't understand her attitude.

::Go for her! She is in danger!"

"What?" Barbara was shocked. What was happening to her?

::Curaré is looking for her. I'll explain to you later!!! Please! Go for her!!::

"Dammit!!!" Barbara threw the phone to the floor and ran toward the elevator. She knew perfectly well who Curaré was, but she didn't understand why she was looking for the child. What trouble was Selina in now?

The elevator door was closed; she pressed the button several times. She hit the door with her hand. That was not going to work; she went to the window next to her and opened it. She looked down. Helena was walking outside the building dragging her school bag.

She looked around and saw a car. Three men were inside wacthing the kid walk on the other side of the sidewalk. She shouted to her but the noise of men using a jackhammer to fix the street stopped her voice from being heard.

"Dammit" she growled and ran down the stairs.

Helena walked down the stairs dragging her school bag. She looked around and looked for the redhead's car. She saw Barbara's car and walked toward it slowly, trying to open a bubblegum pack with her free hand and her mouth.

"It's her," said a man inside a car parked five cars behind Barbara's. He was with three more men.

"Are you sure?" asked other one.

"Yes."

"I'll go," said the guy that was in the back seat. The man put his hands in his pockets and began to walk toward her. The car with his partners began to follow him slowly.

Helena took the keys and opened the door. She threw her bag in first and then climbed inside the car and closed the door. She opened a comic book to read, waiting for Barbara.

The man walked faster. This was going to be a piece of cake. He was one car away from the one with the kid.


	12. The true story

Suddenly, the man walking felt someone pushing him. He fell to the ground. The next thing he felt was a hard fist against his face. Barbara turned, the man in the front seat opened the door, but the red head kicked it, closing it and trapping his leg. He yelled. The guy in the back seat tried to take out his gun, but she moved inside the car throught the window and, taking him by the lapel, slammed him against the window frame.

The guy that was on the ground stood up and took her by the waist and threw her against a car; she rolled over the hood and fell to the other side. He jumped through the window and started the car. It sped away at high speed.

Barbara stood up quickly and tried to follow them, but she stopped. She stepped back and opened the car door on Helena's side, who was distractedly reading the comic. She took her hand. "Come with me," she said.

"Uuh?"

"I'll explain to later." Barbara pulled her out.

"What happened?"

"I have an emergency. I can't take you to school now."

"My teacher will be angry: Wait! My bag!" The kid ran back to the car and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I'll talk with her." Barbara took the school bag and took her hand.

"Mom will be pissed, too," Helena said at looking her. "I haven't gone to school many days this week or all of last week."

"Helena! Don't use that language!"

"You say it."

"You're a child."

"That's not an answer," the child protested.

"And that was not a question."

Barbara opened the door and Helena walked in first, she crossed her arms facing her. "Well? What happened?"

Barbara was surprised at her attitude. "Nothing."

"I don't believe you."

"I have a problem and I need to fix it, that's all," the red head said, closing the door behind her.

"Who called you, Barbara?"

"The office..." She picked up the phone off the floor.

"The office," the child said.

"Office." Barbara turned and bent down over her. "Why?"

"Office." Helena shrugged her shoulders and walked toward the corridor.

Barbara raised her brow. "Now what?"

"Nothing, you said office. It's the office."

"Are you mocking me?"

"No." she went to the bedroom.

"Where are you going?" The red head put her hands over her hips.

"You're an adult. You have to work. I'm a kid, so I get to sleep."

Barbara rolled her eyes. She hung up the phone. As soon as she hung it, the phone rang and she picked it up immediately.

::Is she okay?:: Selina asked desperately.

Barbara looked down the corridor. Helena had closed the door. "She's fine. Don't worry."

::Oh my, thank God!:: Selina felt her soul return to her body.

"Now explain to me what the hell is happening and no excuses and lies." Barbara said angrily. "Why is Curaré looking for Helena? She is just a kid!!"

Selina rubbed her temples, She was okay. That was the only thing that mattered to her at that moment.

::Selina? Are you all right?::

"Yes... Thanks, Barbara."

::Now explain everything. ::

"All right, all right... Many years ago, I testified agains a criminal named Lussac. He was one of the biggest drug traffickers in France. Somehow he blackmailed the judges and paid to have evidence disappear. He was freed a few months ago. A stoolie called Michael Dubois, the Police Commisioner in Paris. Lussac had contracted killers to look for me. Michael told me that he couldn't arrest him without any proof."

Barbara listened at the other end of the line, stunned. She never had imagined that.

"I couldn't stay in Gotham just waiting for him to kill me someday or hurt Helena. The best thing was go to face and trap him."

::Why didn't you tell me?::

"I thought it was a personal problem and I didn't want to involve anyone else."

::I was involved the moment that you asked me take care of Helena!:: Barbara said angrily.

"It was my mistake, but I have always worked alone... I couldn't put Helena at risk! I needed to find him before he found me. I let the people of underworld see me;, I contracted an old friend and I paid him for the plans of the Louvre museum. I was trying to make him think that I was behind the jewel theft of that exposition. But I failed, he stole the jewels a day before. He wanted to involve me and have the big prize. I never expected it. He sent the police to my apartment where I had the plans and all. Michael told me it was better to let the press and the others do their job. That way Lussac would think he had won."

::That was when the newspaper...::

"Yes, I never expected that news would be published in Gotham too."

Barbara put her legs over the couch. She hadn't expected this.

::Michael told me that he couldn't trap him without any proof.:: Selina added ::I was helping him to send Lussac to jail again. Lussac is egotistical. I was sure he wanted to laugh in my face and tell me why he had done all that. It was easy to contact him a few hours ago. He confessed to his blackmail and drug business. I had a mic and I recorded everything, but he had been tracing my phone calls, he knew I had a daughter and that you were taking care of her. He contacted Curaré to trap Helena and if something failed, use her to force me to do what ever he wants. That is worse than killing me.::

"Well, now I need do research on her."

::Don't leave her alone, please! I'll be back on the first flight:::  
  
"Don't worry Selina, but we can't keep her inside all day; Today she has a party; I'll drop her off at six and I'll pick her up at nine. I can investigate a few things while she's there."¨Barbara looked at her watch.

::It's a safe place?"

"Yes, don't worry. I know where I can look for her tonight."

::See you.::

"Bye."

Barbara put the phone on the couch. She went to her bedroom door and moved her head near it to listen. The kid was watching TV.

"Helena, I'll be back in a minute I forgot some papers in the car."

"Yea." The kid shouted from inside the room.

She walked outside her apartment, she wanted to look for some clues on the street.

* * *

Selina returned to the hotel as fast as she could. She took out her suitcases and put them on the bed. She began to pack in a hurry; she wanted to get back to Gotham as soon as possible. Curaré was a woman that wouldn't stop until she reached her goal. A knock at the door called her attention.

"Who is it?" she shouted.

"Michael..."

She went to the door and opened it. She turned and kept packing.

The detective walked in and wqatched her packing her clothes. He put his hands inside his pockets. "I got the message that you are leaving over Lussac. Why are you leaving so fast?"

"I have work to do."

"You can't go, we need to send him to jail."

Selina moved toward the night table and took a tape that she threw to him. He caught it with his right hand. "There is your evidence." She took some blouses off the bed and put them inside her suitcase.

"Why the hurry?" he looked at the tape.

"You wanted him. I trapped him. You wanted proof, you got it. My work is done."

"What happeneded?" he looked at her suspiciously.

She turned angry. "He contracted a killer to kidnap my child. I need to catch her before she can hurt Helena."

"She? It's a she?"

"Yes, it's a she." She took a deep breath.

"We can force him to stop the killer. We've got him."

"He doesn't want to stop it." Selina shook her head "He wants to use her against me. It's his only opportunity to escape again."

"The police can't protect her?"

"You don't know Curaré." She removed her clothes from inside the closet and threw them over the bed. "She won't stop until she finishes her job. If she traps her; Lussac would try to blackmail me, demanding that I get him out of prision. If not, she would kill Helena."

"We've got him Selina; I can make him..." Dubois said, trying to comfort her.

She stopped picking up her clothes and faced him. Her eyes couldn't hide her rage and anger. "Michael! You don't know him. He has nothing to lose and so much to win if that criminal kidnaps my kid. He knows I couldn't let her die! She's just a child! You don't know me either... If he traps her and he asks me to kill, I'll do it; anything to keep her safe. I'm sorry." She closed her suticase. "I'm sorry. I need to go. But if you need me to testify I will do it, but now I need to protect my girl."

He smiled at her and hugged her. "All right. Let me take you to the airport."


	13. Problems at school

Barbara, as Batgirl, worked in the street looking for any sign of Curaré. She had just found some clay residue from one of the shoes of the thugs that had tried to kidnap Helena that morning. Nothing else. An unusual clay that was usually found near downtown. She kept watch outside a building; in front of a bar that was known to be a place where less that upstanding citizens liked to hang out. She waited patiently.

Suddenly, she recognized a guy that walked out. Yes, that was the driver of the car. She moved down as fast as she could.

The man walked down the street, when a black shadow fell from the sky.

"Hi..."

He recognized her. This was not good. He tried to run. She took out her batarang and threw it at his feet. The man fell to the floor. She went to him. He turned and tried to kick her, but she moved back and smashed her fist against his face.

"Where is she?" she shouted, taking him by his lapel.

"I don't know... she just paid me to try to kidnap the kid," the man said, trembling.

"You are lying!!!!"

"No, no!" He covered his face with his hands. "I'm not lying!"

Batgirl threw him against the brick wall, angrily. He fell unconscious. She sighed, that was unsucesful, Curaré had hidden very well. No one knew anything about her; she shook her head and she saw a phone booth near her; she went to it and after closing the door; she put a coin in and dialed a phone number.

"Hi ,Mrs. Francis, this is Barbara Gordon... Is Helena there?... Thanks..." She looked around waiting. It was a peaceful night; the moon was beautiful. An ideal night to patrol the city. A few seconds later she heard the kid's voice.

"Hey Hel... How are you?..." she said. "How is the party?... How much candies? Wow, that is good... Yes..." Batgirl saw the thug begin to recover his senses. "Wait a second Hel..." Batgirl put the phone to the side and opened the door. She took him by the back of his shirt and slammed his head against the wall again.

She cleaned her gloves and went back to the phone booth. She picked up the phone. "Sorry, Hel, I was cleaning my desk; are you ready?... I'll come for you in a few minutes, okay... I'm hungry, would you like to get a pizza?... No, I didn't burn dinner, I'm just inviting you... watch your mouth... okay, don't go there or your dinner will be just a glass of water... I'll see you in 20 minutes."

She hung up the phone and walked to her bike. She was tired of look for clues; tomorrow would be another day. She needed to keep an eye on Helena, so why not have a bit of fun with her.

* * *

The next day was quiet. Barbara had been trying to find information about Curaré all morning. She went to her father's office to look through the old files and she had copied some of it to analyze, but there was little information. She had asked Helena's teacher not to let her leave school and to keep an eye on her. Barbara's dad had helped her by sending a detective outside the school. She wanted be sure that the girl was safe.

Helena stayed at school all afternoon, in a tutorial. Barbara brushed her hair and took off her glasses; she looked at her watch. Six-thirty, Helena finished her class at seven-thirty, but she wanted to be at school before that. She opened her briefcase an put some folders inside. She closed it and took her coat. The phone rang. She picked up it, turning off her desk lamp.

"Gordon here... "

::I've arriving in Gotham.::

"Hey, Selina, I was going to pick up Helena, she has tutorial classes. Do you want us to pick you up at the airport?"

::At school?::

"Yes, with Miss Garret."

::Let me go get her and surprise her.::

"I need to go anyway, the library is making a big donation to the school and I need the pricipal to sign the approval letter. I told him I'd see him when I picked up Helena. What do you say we meet there and then go to dinner?"

::That sounds good. I'll take a taxi and see you there. Any news about Curaré?.::

"I have been looking for information about her. She hides very well. The guys that tried to kidnap Helena were killed. I think it was her. The police reported that they were executed with a large blade. She doesn't like her people to fail; I couldn't do an exhaustive search because I preferred to stay at home at night with Helena; but now that you are here; I can start looking for her."

::Agreed... see you in a few?::

"Right... I'll be there in thirty minutes."

* * *

"Okay, take this one." Helena was with some of her friends in the garden at the school; the class had finished thirty minutes before. A fence separated it from the street. She and her friends were exchanging cards from a television show. "But you give me two."

"Two?" the other girl asked.

"This one is hard to find." Helena raised her card.

"Okay." The girl gave her the cards and Helena gave her one of hers.

"I like that one," the other girl said, pointing at one of Helena's cards.

"Okay, but you give me that one."

A car wheeled inside the parking lot. The driver looked around and noticed the girl was in the school garden behind the fence and a few girls were around her. The car parked in front of the school.

"It's mom!" said one of the kids. "Let's go!"

"Bye, Helena," said another girl.

"Bye..." the brunette answered, looking at her cards. She had ten new ones. That was good for her.

* * *

"There?" the driver of the car pointed at the girl.

"Yes," the woman in the back seat said.

Barbara drove her car down the street. She tried to get to Gotham School as fast as possible, but the traffic was terrible. She looked at her watch, maybe it would take her ten more minutes to get there.

Helena studied her cards, distractedly. Those last ones were excellent, she had been looking for them for a long time. The car parked. She didn't notice it; her back was to the street.

The woman in the back seat put a mask over her face and stepped out. She moved toward the fence and, with great agility, she climbed the fence quickly and jumped to the other side of it, silently. The girl kept looking at her cards.

"I've got you!" the woman shouted wrapping her arms around her.

Helena giggled and turned her head; she saw a mask from "Scream" next to her face.

"Mommy!" she shouted, hugging her.

"Damn! How did you recognize me?" Selina was disappointed.

"You smell like mom." Helena removed the mask and kissed her repeatedly on her face.

"I can never surprise you."

I missed you so much!" Helena said.

"I missed you too!!" Selina kissed her.

A figure inside a car watched the movements of the blonde woman and the girl. It had seen the detective and had knocked him off.

The mission was easy. It was just necessary to wait for the best moment and knock out the woman. It seemed as if she had returned early, but that was a minor problem.

"Why you didn't tell me that you were coming back today?" Helena asked.

"It was a good surprise." Selina brushed her messy hair off her forehead. "A surprise can't be announced or it wouldn't be a surprise, right?"

"Yes!"

"When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago. My suitcase is in the taxi:"

"Are we going to go home? Barbara is going to come for me."

"I know, we are going to wait for her. I'll go get my suitcase."

"Look mom, I got new cards." Helena showed them to her mother.

"Oh, let me see." Selina took them, looking back ."Hey, this one is great."

"I got that one today. And this one too."

"They're nice... Hel, Where is your teacher? I want see how are you doing in tutorial."

"I'm doing okay." Helena lowered her head and played with her foot.

"Are you sure?" Selina raised her brow. "Barbara told me you are not doing okay in math. And tutorial is for that."

"Well... maybe a bit bad..."

"She said that you have trouble with problems and equations..."

"... Mom... I'm not Einstein," the kid protested.

"You do not need to be Einstein to do an equation. Let me get my luggage. Where is your teacher?" Selina questioned again.

"I guess in the teachers' room."

"Get your school bag and wait for me there."

Helena turned and walked inside the buiding. Selina smiled and went toward the cab. She went to it and opened the back door. She sat there and took out her purse.

"Okay, how much do I owe you?" she asked.

The man didn't answer. She raised her head and leaned forward, she took his pulse. He was unconscious. "What...?" she frowned, but before she could react, a hard blow on her head knocked her out.

* * *

Helena took her school bag and walked to her classroom. Professor Kerry walked by the corridor at that moment.

"Hi, Mr. Kerry; my mom wants to talk with Mrs. Garret. Have you seen her?."

"Your mom?"

"Yes, she just arrived from Paris."

"I guess she is in the second building, at the library." The main pointed to the next building.

"I'll go look for her." Helena began to walk, dragging her school bag.

"Helena..." the teacher said.

"I know, I know..." The kid picked up her bag. That bag was annoying, maybe she needed to install some wheels on it.

* * *

Barbara parked her car behind the yellow cab. She took her bag and some papers; the ones that needed the principal's signature. She stepped out and locked the door with her keys. She put her bag on her shoulder and walked towards the stairway.

It was good have Selina in the city, Helena would be safe and it would give her more time to look for Curaré at night. When she walked by the cab, she saw a piece of a coat trapped in the back door. She stopped, her sixth sense told her something was wrong.

* * *

Mr. Kerry turned a corner. A tall, beautiful woman with a robe was in the corridor looking through the windows of the empty classrooms. She smiled at him.

"Good evening, may I help you?"

"Good evening, profeessor, I'm looking for Helena Kyle? A small girl..."

"Yes, I know her, she went to the library looking for her tutorial teacher, Miss Garret. I just saw her five minutes ago." He pointed to the next building "It's on the lower floor to the right.

"Thanks. You are so kind." She bent down respectfully.


	14. Fight at the library

Barbara went toward the cab. She saw a blond woman lying on the back seat; her heart beat faster. She opened the cab door. It was Selina. She touched her neck looking for her pulse. She was alive; she clapped her cheeks.

"Selina, are you all right? What happened?"

"Uh?" the blonde woman said. She rubbed the back of her head. "Someone hit me..."

Barbara noticed the driver was unconscious. "Helena..." she mumbled "Selina, I'll be right back, Helena is in danger." She threw down all of her things and ran inside the school.

"What?" The blonde woman shook her head.

Mr. Kerry, inside the school, watched the redhead running inside the building.

"Hey!" he shouted. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for Helena, Helena Kyle. I'm Gordon, Barbara Gordon."

"Yes, I know you, Miss Gordon, another woman just asked for Helena, too."

"A woman? What woman?" Barbara asked, worried.

"A tall woman, she was dressed in a robe."

"Where is she?" Barbara looked around.

"Looking for her. Helena is in the library." The man pointed to the next building.

"Call the police!" She ran toward the building "People need help in the cab parked outside the school. They're hurt!"

"What?"

"Just do it, professor , I'll explain it to you later."

Barbara ran as fast as she could to the library. It had a sign reading "Closed" on the door. She looked at the reception area, it was empty. She went to it. The receptionist was unconscious. Her eyes examined the place. It had two floors and was almost dark.

"Helena?" she shouted, looking around. "Helena, are you okay?" She began to walk between the corridors. She couldn't let Curaré take the girl. She couldn't. She was a murderer; she was a killing machine without feelings. If that guy wanted revenge on Selina, it was certain that they would never see her alive again.

"Helena, where are you?" She looked upstairs and ran to the second floor. "Helena!" She found a strange woman standing at the end of the corridor.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Where is Helena?"

"Oh... I see," the woman said, walking toward her. "You are the woman that keeps an eye on her."

"What did you do to her?" Barbara felt her blood burning with anger.

"Funny, I was going to ask you where the kid is."

Barbara frowned. "What?"

"Where is the kid?" She took out her blade.

Barbara frowned and stepped back. Helena was supposed to be there... maybe she was hiding in some place.

"You are the woman that takes care of her. I'm tired of this game, where is she?"

* * *

Selina took her head in her hands and slowly sat in the back seat of the taxi.

"Mrs. Kyle, are you okay?" Professor Kerry said.

"Yes..." she mumbled. "What happened?"

"Miss Gordon told me you were..."

"Gordon? Barbara?" She looked around "Where is she?"

"She is looking for your daughter. Another woman asked for her too."

"Another woman?" Selina began to order her thoughts. Someone had knocked her out and...

"A tall one with a robe... I told them that Helena was at the library. I sent her to look for her tutor."

Selina opened her bag and took out her whip. She moved out the car.

"Easy, Mrs. Kyle," the proffesor said.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" She took him by his shoulders, "Where is Miss Gordon?"

"I sent Helena to the library to look for Miss Garret. She and the other woman went there too."

"Help the driver." She turned and ran toward the library.

* * *

Minutes before, Helena was running inside the building, toward the library, but she crashed against a woman. That was not good, when she raised her eyes she saw the principal, an elderly and nice woman with short grey hair.

"Helena, running again?" the principal asked rhetorically. "What have I told you?"

"Well... I.. I.. I was looking for Miss Garret," Helena said, stammering. The principal had reported her many times for running inside the school. "She is, is at the library, mom wants to talk with her..."

"Your mom is here? Good, I haven't talked with her in a while. You have been in trouble lately."

"Oh... that was a..." Helena made a face. That was not good.

"You danced over Ivan's school bag." The principal crossed her arms, amused with the kids reaction.

"He annoyed me first..."

"You know your mother doesn't like that and neither do I. Come with me."

"Do you think it's a good idea to give me a report now?" the kid asked worried. "Mom is Just got back and she wouldn't like it..."

"Do you think what you did was right?" The principal raised her brow.

"Could the report wait until next year?"

"Come with me." The principal smiled. "Miss Garret is in my office anyway."

Helena shook her head. Now she was really in trouble, two against one, and she would have to carry that heavy bag up three floors. She followed the principal growling in a low voice.

She wouldn't make it to the library. She didn't know it, but she had been a very lucky.

* * *

Barbara ducked to avoid the knife that the woman threw at her. She took her hand to her waist, instinctively, to get her batarang; she realized she wasn't wearing her Batgirl costume. She was in troubles.

The enigmatic woman smiled. "Hey, you are fast, but I want the kid and I want her now." She charged at the redhead.

Barbara took a chair and used it as a shield. The chair broke with the impact. She jumped behind a desk to avoid the next blow. She rolled and ran behind some bookcases.

* * *

Selina ran down the corridor and she turned a corner where she almost crashed against the principal.

The old woman raised her brow. "It runs in the family, I see."

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Dawson I... I to find Helena," the blond woman excused her self.

"Good, she is upstairs waiting for you."

"Upstairs?" Selina blinked.

"Yes, I took her there a few minutes ago."

"And Barbara, Barbara Gordon?" she looked around.

"I haven't seen her yet."

"Mr. Kerry said he sent her to the library.."

"She was going there, but I stopped her and sent her to my office. I hate her bad habit of running inside school." She glared pointedly at Selina.

They heard a loud crash from the library.

"Listen to me." Selina said to the professor. "Keep my daughter upstairs and don't come down. Call the police now!."

"What?"

"Just do it." She almost shouted at the principal and ran toward the library. Barbara was in trouble.

The principal knew something was wrong; she ran up stairs and found Helena seated outside her office door in the corridor holding her school bag while she looked at her cards.

"Come inside with me, Helena."

* * *

The heavy blade crashed next to Barbara's head, breaking a desk behind her. She took a chair and broke it against Curare's back; she kicked her, making her stumble back and knocked over some book cases, making a loud noise. Barbara jumped on her, but Curare pushed her back with her feet. Barbara rolled and took a piece of wood off the floor.

Curare stood up annoyed; she didn't need the redhead. "You are annoying me so much, I need you out of my way."

"Well, you'll have to make me move out of your way."

"My pleasure." She swung her blade at Barbara.

Barbara held her arm and hit her with her elbow on her face. They rolled on the floor. Barbara took Curare's wrist and hit it against the floor roughly until she released the blade. The woman hit her head against Barbara's, stunning her. She took a knife from her waist and tried to bury it on the redhead; but she moved to the side in time to avoid it.

She tried to stab her again and Barbara held her hand in mid air. The blade was a few inches from her face.

"You are dead bitch!" Curaré shouted.

"You first." Barbara punched her face.

Curaré tried to stab her again unsuccessfully and Barbara used her legs to pushed her back.

Curaré crouched on the floor and looked toward the stairs. "Look who is here! The kid!" she smirked.

The woman with green eyes turned them to the stairway and that second of distraction was enough. Curaré took a small knife from her waist and threw it at her. Barbara felt a stabbing of pain in her side. She bent down grunting.

"Sorry, I lied." The woman laughed and charged against her, both crashed against some tables breaking them. Barbara hit her head roughly against the wood cornice. Seeing she was stunned, she kicked her on her wounded side. Barbara took the handle of the knife and tried to remove it, but Curaré took her by her arm and crashed her against some book cases; she hit against it and the book case fell over her.

Barbara shook her head trying to clear her head, she felt warmth on the back of her head. She put her elbows on the floor and tried to stand up, but the bookcase was heavy and she was stunned from the blow. Curaré took the heavy furniture with her hand and threw it to the side; she removed some books and grabbed the redhead's throat with her arm and she took the handle of the knife still buried in Barbara's side with her right hand.

"Now tell me, where is the kid?" the killer asked.

"I don't know..." the red head growled.

"I said where is the kid." Curare buried the knife deeper.

Barbara cried out.

"Where is she?"

"Fuck you..." The young woman felt like she was going to pass out.

Curaré twisted the knife and shouted: "I'm not playing around."

Barbara groaned and her body shivered with the rough movement.

"Does it hurt you, honey?" She pulled out the knife.

The red head felt her mind blur and gasped.


	15. Not the end, the begining

Curaré put the blade against Barbara's throat. "Well, so... you are dead!"

A whip rolled around Curare's neck pulling her back. The woman crashed roughly against the floor. Barbara curled up, holding her side and trying to remain conscious.

Selina kicked the Curare's blade far from her hands and pushed her knee on her throat.

"Are you looking for some fun?" the blond woman asked, annoyed. "I'm here."

"You bitch!"

Selina pulled her whip tight around her throat. "I don't like dirty words."

"I don't like bitches." Cuararé took the whip with her hands and pulled it, unbalancing her.

Selina rolled over the floor and crouched. "I don't like killers."

"So, one needs die tonight." The woman took the blade and began to play with it between her hands.

"I'm sure. It's not going to be me." Selina smirked.

Curaré charged against her and swung with her blade. Selina moved back. Curaré tried to hit her with it again, but Selina rolled and, taking her whip again, she grabbed her hand and pulled her making her fall against the floor.

Curaré turned around and fell in front of Selina. She hit her with both fists trapped in the whip. Selina crashed against the brick wall.

Barbara kneeled on the floor, holding her side, and took a deep breath; she was fighting against the darkness that was surrounding her. She raised her head and, blurrily, she could see both women fighting.

Selina punched Curaré in her face; she stumbled back. The woman turned around and kicked her. Curaré crashed against some flowerpots and fell down. She slowly supported herself on her hands and knees.

"It's over..." Selina said.

"Yes... for you..." The woman turned and threw some earth dirt her face.

"Damn!" Selina covered her eyes and stepped back.

Curaré kicked her. Selina crashed against the wall. Curaré moved quickly and picked up her blade, while the blonde woman rubbed her eyes trying to clean them.

Curare raised her blade over her head. A hard blow on her back made her fell heavily. Barbara had hit her with a piece of a broken wood; she held her side and hesitantly put her hand on the wall.

Selina reacted and kicked Curaré in her face. She took her by her back and threw her against the wall. She jumped over her and hit her with two punches in her face knocking her down.

Selina cleaned her forehead with the back of her hand and stood up. "She is out," she said and turned to see her friend.

"Barbara?" Selina saw her lying on the floor on her stomach. She kneeled next to her and when she touched her side she heard her grunting. Her fingers felt the warm blood. "Damn! You are hurt!" the blonde said, turning her gently and examining the wound.

"Where is... Helena?" Barbara swallowed, blinking and trying to remain conscious.

"She is safe," Selina saw the wound was deep and that she was bleeding profusely.

"The professor said she was here..."

"Yes, but the Principal called her because she was running at the corridor. It was lucky."

"That's good..." Barbara grimaced. "Damn... it hurts..."

"Stay down, easy..."

They heard steps on the stairway. Selina raised her head; Professor Kerry appeared and looked at the mess of furniture broken on the upper floor.

"What...?" he mumbled.

"Call an ambulance." Selina interrupted, removing her cotton jacket to put it over the wound. "She is hurt."

"Oh my God! Miss Gordon!" Kerry exclaimed, looking at her.

"Call an ambulance! Hurry! And, please, don't let Helena move out of the Principal's office."

"Yes." the man nodded and ran downstairs.

Selina noticed the lips of the red head were white and that her gaze was lost. "Barbara?" She clapped her cheek, "Focus on my voice."

The red head mumbled something and closed her eyes.

"Barbara, Barbara!" Selina looked around and shouted, "Where is the damn ambulance? Barbara, stay with me, do you hear me? Stay with me!"

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly. Her side hurt and she felt so numb and drowsy. The first thing she saw was a blurry image next to her. A white one. She blinked.

"Hey Babs, I see you're awake."

Barbara recognized Dr. Tomkins voice; she looked up and frowned, trying to clear her vision. The doctor finished adjusting the bag of serum and leaned over her taking a flashlight from her pocket. "Open your eyes."

"What happened?" the red head mumbled.

"You were stabbed pretty badly... what were you doing fighting without your costume? It protects you more than normal clothing." Tomkins removed the blanket to examine the wound. Carefully, she removed the gauze "Mm... It's healing well." She took an alcohol bottle to clean it. "I need give you a permanent "Happy Costumer's discount card. I see you frequently in these not very pleasant situations."

The redhead tried to remember. "I feel numb."

"I gave you some drugs to ease the pain. That woman did a number on you. You were out cold almost twenty four hours."

"Helena?"

"That demon? She's fine; don't worry. She has been worried about you, but you know the hospital rules: no kids. Selina was here and went to pick her up at school a few minutes ago."

"That's cute." Barbara smiled lightly. "What happened to Curaré?"

"In jail. The police got her. You were so lucky, Barbara; she almost damaged your liver." Tomkins taped the gauze again. "Your dad is here. He went for a cup of coffee. Does he know that you are Batgirl or not yet?"

"No..." The red head moved trying to get more comfortable.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know... I feel bad."

"The drugs." The doctor covered her with the blanket again. "You will feel much better tomorrow."

The door opened and Commissioner Gordon walked in with a cup of coffee. "I'm back," he said.

"Good, she is awake," Dr. Tomkins said.

The man smiled and walked toward the bed. "Princess!" He took her hand and kissed her forehead. "How do you feel, baby?"

"Fine..." She smiled, weakly, at him.

"Babs, don't play the hero again," he scolded. "Why did you face that woman, Barbara?" Commissioner Gordon asked. "You know she is dangerous."

"Sorry Dad, but I didn't think. She was in school looking for Helena. I couldn't wait. The woman was trying to kidnap Helena... sorry Dad."

Gordon couldn't hide his annoyance. "I don't like you to expose yourself, and less for those people." He didn't like the idea that his daughter was a friend of that woman; he was sure she was Catwoman, the criminal. He had disagreed when Barbara had told him about taking care of Helena a few days

"Dad..." Barbara didn't wan't to argue with him. They always talked about Selina; "Please... she is just a child."

"Yes, but being near Selina Kyle involves you in trouble."

"She will be okay in a few days," Dr. Tomkins said, trying to change the conversation; She removed her plastic gloves and put them in the trash "No work for eight days, Babs. I know you don't like hospitals, so I will give you a special permission to move to your apartment tomorrow."

"I really would love you for that," the woman said weakly.

"I know. Maybe we can have coffee and dinner. Of course I'll bring dinner."

Barbara winced in pain when she tried to laugh.

"Sorry Barbara, but you are not good in the kitchen," Dr. Tomkins said.

Someone knocked on the door. Dr. Tomkins opened it. Helena was standing there with a cap on her head. She had a few flowers in her hand and with her other arm she was holding Jaçques. Selina was behind her.

"Hey, demon." Dr. Tomkins said, smiling and putting her hands on her hips. She was so cute. "You owe me this one."

"I know," Helena said to her.

"Be nice the next time that I need give you an exam."

"All right... Is she awake?"

"Yes, come in." She moved to the side to let her walk in.

"Thanks for the pass, Leslie," Selina said. "She really wanted to come see her."

"My pleasure. Don't worry, this gives me an opportunity to blackmail her."

"I know." Selina looked at Commissioner Gordon seated next to Barbara. "Hello, Commissioner."

"Well," the old man said, standing up, "I'll go to look for more coffee; this one is cold. I'll be back later."

"Don't go, Dad." Barbara took his hand.

"Sorry princess, I'll be back in a few." He kissed her forehead.

"Thanks, Dad."

The tall man walked next to Helena.

The little brunette raised her head to see him. "Good afternoon, sir."

"Good afternoon."

Selina stepped to the side and he exited the room.

Barbara shook her head. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Selina said, walking in and closing the door. "I know I'm not his favorite person. We will be here just a few minutes."

"Is he mad?" Helena asked.

"No, sweetheart. He has so much work." Barbara smiled at her "Hey, you brought Jaçques."

"Hi." Helena smiled, taking the cap off her head and walking toward her. "How are you?"

"Much better, thanks, Helena."

"I brought you this. I think it's corny, but mom says it's a nice thing." Helena put her stuffed cat on the bed and gave her the small bunch of flowers.

Barbara couldn't avoid laughing lightly and took it. "They are beautiful, Helena, I love this corny present."

"Really?"

"Yes." The red head smelled them. "Mmm... they smell good. I love it."

"I didn't come before because hospitals don't allow children and stuffed cats."

"Don't worry, I know." She looked at the girl's pet and patted the cat's head. "Thanks for coming, Jaçques."

"He was worried too," Helena looked at her cat, "He asked for you many times."

"He is so nice..." Barbara mumbled.

Helena fixed her eyes on hers. "You look terrible."

"Helena..." Selina sighed.

"Well, she does." Helena turned to see her mother.

"Be nice."

"She is nice," Barbara said.

"Mom said a car hit you."

Barbara blinked and looked Selina. "A car? What...?"

"Yes." Selina interrupted, "when you left your job a car hit you. The police took your car to the school and let me know."

"It was crazy yesterday," Helena explained. "Someone tried to rob the library and the school was full of policemen."

Barbara tried to understand about what she talking.

"She is a bit drugged still, Helena." Dr. Tomkins explained, amused. "And she is just waking, so don't press her so much."

"'Were you not careful, Barbara?" Helena fixed her eyes on the red head again.

"Helena!" Selina scolded her.

"But you always tell me look both ways, and she did too when that car hit me."

Barbara gulped.

Dr. Tomkins opened her eyes wide and looked at Selina's reaction.

Selina frowned. "Car? What car ?" the blond woman asked.

"Well, visiting time is over, time for everybody to go home," Dr. Tomkins said, checking her watch and understanding Barbara was in trouble.

"This was a fast visit," Helena protested.

"The pass was just for ten minutes and Barbara needs rest." Dr. Tomkins patted her back and leaning next to her ear she mumbled in low voice: "Don't say another word or all of us are in big trouble, little monster."

"I'm not a monster." The kid looked up at her.

"Almost, dear." Dr. Tomkins smiled.

"Barbara and I need to talk." Selina glared at the redhead.

"Tomorrow, Selina, tomorrow." Dr. Tomkins touched her shoulder.

"You are trying to save her ass," the blonde told her.

"I'm a doctor, that's my job."

Selina shook her head, smiling, and asked her, "Seriously, I need to talk with her. Could you take care of Helena a few minutes?"

"Sure, Selina. Say goodbye, Helena. I want to show you the nursery."

"I don't like babies." Helena turned her head to look at her.

"Just come with me." Leslie rolled her eyes. "Say good bye."

"Bye Barbara." She gave Barbara her the stuffed cat. "I'll let Jaçques stay with you. Leslie told me he could stay here at night with you."

Barbara took the cat. "Oh, Hel, you are very sweet."

"He kicks at night, be careful."

"Come here." Barbara waved her hand and the kid moved closer. She hugged her with her arm and gave her a kiss on her forehead; she couldn't move too much for her hurt side, "Thanks so much; I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed her and, taking her cap, she put it on her head and moved back.

Leslie took Helena's hand and took her out of the room.

"I don't like babies," Helena said abain.

"Oh well, so I can check you now."

"Okay, I'll go to see babies..."

Leslie closed the door and Selina and Barbara smiled. The blonde woman took a chair and sat next to the redhead. She was young but she couldn't deny that she was brave. Her courage and intelligence was what had earned Batman's respect.

"Thanks so much, Barbara." She took her hand.

"Selina..."

"She is my world... I would go crazy if something happened to her."

"I know, don't worry."

"I need to apologize..."

Barbara took a deep breath. "Another lie?"

Selina lowered her head. "I made a mistake. I'm sorry; I was stupid... I thought it was the best thing and I was wrong."

"I'd like to help you, but I can't do it if you don't trust me."

"I'm sorry... You are my only real friend here."

"Well... I need to excuse my father's behavior." Barbara said with sadness.

"Well, we know he is not my biggest fan." Selina laughed. "But don't worry; it happens sometimes to me."

"I need to you tell you a secret as well."

Selina moved back in the chair and raised her brow. "I don't think I'm going to like this."

"Helena had an accident," the red head said, sighing.

"Accident? What accident?"

"Short version: she was coming back to my apartment, jumping on buildings and she landed in the street after jumping without looking. A car hit her. I was at the office."

"What?" Selina stood up from her seat.

"Easy, easy." Barbara waved her hand. "She was playing; nothing serious happened, but I scolded her. Leslie checked her and she just had a hard blow on her arm."

"But... how?" Selina rubbed her temples.

"You know Helena, she isn't really conscious about danger... I picked her up from school everyday after that."

"Well, you are right. For me it's hard keep to her quiet. I'll talk with her."

Barbara kept silent a few seconds after said: "...There is another thing."

Selina didn't like the tone of her voice. "Another thing?"

Barbara closed her eyes a few seconds and rested her head on the pillow. "She met Batgirl."

"Uh?? She knows that...?" That was really a surprise. "Why? How?"

"No, no, she doesn't know. She just saw me and... well... let me explain it to you..."

After a few minutes, Barbara explained what had been happened. She couldn't avoid still feeling guilty for hurting the kid. Selina listened in silence to the story. When Barbara finished, she remained silent.

"I'm sorry..." Barbara mumbled. "I didn't want hurt her. I..."

Selina smiled and leaned a bit over her. "I kind of forced you to take care of her. You know that I don't trust anyone. You didn't have experience with children and your work... your job at night... You didn't know what's in a child's mind. It was not your fault. And... I don't know what you did after that, but now Helena really loves you so much and I appreciate everything. You tried; you changed many things in your schedule to make her feel better. Other people wouldn't care what she was thinking or feeling. I can never repay you for this."

"I know how you can do it," Barbara smiled mischievously.

"Yes? How?"

* * *

"I won!" Barbara said putting her cards down.

"Again?" Helena frowned looking at her cards. They were playing on Barbara's bed; the redhead was still resting, lying on it, while the kid was seated with her legs crossed.

"I learn fast." The red head smirked.

"Hey, I brought you some popcorn." Selina walked inside the room with a big bowl of popcorn in her hands.

"Mom, did you teach Barbara to cheat?" the kid asked her mother, annoyed.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Barbara glared at Helena. "You cheat?"

"Me?" Helena knew she had said too much.

"Yes, you."

"Well, I just showed her some tricks." Selina sat on the bed next to the crimefighter and rested her back on the headboard.

"What tricks?" Barbara asked.

"Mom!" Helena shouted.

"Give me back my ten dollars," Barbara said to Helena.

"Did you steal ten bucks from Barbara?" Selina blinked.

"I didn't steal, I won it playing," the child defended herself.

The blond woman scolded her kid. "I'm ashamed of you, Helena Kyle. How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"We were playing."

"You were cheating." Barbara crossed her arms on her chest. "My money."

"It's mine."

Selina rolled her eyes. "Whatever, just give her the money back."

"Mom!!" Helena jumped back.

"Now! And be careful or you will hurt Barbara.

"No way!"

"Come here."

"No."

Selina jumped up, trying to catch her and Helena giggled, running outside the room.

"I'll be right back." Selina sighed.

"Sure." Barbara smiled, watching her follow the child. Selina had a nice family in Helena. She had changed her whole life just for her. She had wanted the change. She looked through the window. She asked herself if she could do that sometime. Change her life as a crimefighter for a kid. Maybe. The future was uncertain. Nobody could know their destiny; the only thing that she was sure about was that she liked her life; and she would keep fighting for the things that she believed were right. People had to fight everyday to build the future.

And she, she was a fighter.


	16. We've only just begun

**We've only just begun  
**

We've only just begun to live  
White lace and promises  
A kiss for luck and we're on our way  
We've only just begun  
  
Before the rising sun we fly  
So many roads to choose  
We start our walking  
And learn to run  
  
And yes! we've only just begun  
  
() sharin' horizons that are new to us  
Watchin' the signs along the way  
Talkin' it over just the two of us  
Workin' together day to day, together  
  
() and when the evening comes we smile  
So much of life ahead  
We'll find a place where there's room to grow  
And yes! we've only just begun


End file.
